Time Flys Bye
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Sam and Dean Have been living there life only to find out John there dad had keep them a serect and keep it to his death bed, and he doent tell his sons Even the setect had to with there past Now years later it has come to them
1. His past was in there past

_**An: I'm back with a new story …. This story is Rated Teen/Mature for sexual references and Yaoi Smut I Don't own Supernatural or the story I only own the plot The pair is me and Dean. This Takes place between seasons with names here and there if off I'm sorry haven't watch it in awhile, Oh by the way Ruby is not a bitch in the end – Instead she is nice and Kind. Also I have hell hound's as male and female, Also Anna in my story doesn't try to kill Sam **_

_** Sam Get that thing Dean yelled Sam looks at it It's a Rabbit Dean with a book in its mouth... Dean sighs fine I 'll just sit here while it goes away. The rabbit Jumps and Sam tries to catch it but misses Dean A little help. The rabbit stops and turns around and Jumps but only to find it self in Deans Arm's Now little fluff ball give us that book. The Rabbit purr loudly What it was fooling us the whole time? Sam just asked Dean I guess but what is this book It's a nice read, Huh? Wait? What Us? Who made this? Dean yelled all this. Sam catch's up and reads over Deans shoulder Hmm This is weird like people know us in a different time Sam said. Dean but have you... There you are Dean and Sam Two girls said Ruby Anna what you two doing here? Sam said To read this FanFic duh Anna said Its a turn pager Ruby added, I know Dean yelled I'm reading it now, Hmm Cool Wait Hellhounds Have genders? Sam read as Dean, Ruby and Anna continued to read. Well I guess it' starts us saying:**_

_**Ch1 His past with in there Past**_

_**Anna Said, Lets sit and read the rest while they read it Sam said. Sure Dean and Ruby added. Now on with the fic Ruby said.**_

June 15 2012 was a dark and Stormy night Thomas Kipper was sitting on his bed thinking about what had just happen to him He was special and someone knew it The man who knew he was A man who Thomas did remember but the name he didn't know. Thomas believed in the paranormal, He was a funny out going loving 22 year old who wanted his life to be good but the paranormal was about to changed his life …...

_**Flash back **_

August 15 1996 -

Thomas was out side of his building when a man came up to him. Can I help sir Thomas had said still learning words and just learning how to talk. Yes I need to know have you seen anything weird around here he asked Thomas. Hmm ya lights been going off, something smelling like eggs if you mean sir Thomas said. Trying hard to understand what the guy meant So it's a demon then. He said. Thomas knew something was wrong when he had said lights and eggs and then he said Sir does it want me I have these powers and I don't know what they are. Wait you know what I'm talking about he asked. Thomas nods, Then the man asked how old he was, Thomas said 6 I believed in the paranormal he tells the man, and they say the end is soon, he then asked who. Angels mister angels they whisper and I here them for a reason and I don't know One Angel says I'm very special and God will protect me as well as a family Winchester I think that's what she told me. It all started when I was a born. I saved some man and... the man cut the kid off It was me son he then said I'm the man.

_**End of flash back **_

Thomas was still on his bed when his cell phone rang …..

Hello... Hello Thomas said and there was a click like the phone went dead. Dam it for the last 8 weeks or so Its doing that. Maybe Just may be it's him... I don't know Thomas now paced back and forth in his room I hope his ok because they said I might have to help him soon For the next 5 hours Thomas paced back and forth thinking

Mean while – Somewhere in the Us In a 67 Impala

Sam did you check that number dean asked. Ya I did and some kid answered but the voice sounded like I knew him for somewhere someone in our past. Sam replied Why would dad have it in his book then and this kid is on every page in the month of April. Dean added. Wait April Sam said. Ya Why Dean added

Well it doesn't make sense but Dad said something to me just before we had the fight He said Protect him Born April 6 1990 Ok but that and you said his voice was some one form are past Who... Ruby what the hell Dean Just yelled.

Sorry I need to find you and tell you that Lilith wants that Kid you were just talking about and whats more is this kid lives in Canada . Wait Canada no wonder it say's Ontario but we did go to school in this area for awhile Sam added Wait What why does Lilith want him. The Winchester brothers said Ruby sighed then said I know that he met the yellow eye's demon and that he tried to make him like you Sam but he couldn't and I also know that she said that the kid is part demon part Angel or something and he has powers and some how he cant be tracked she adds. So this kid how old is he Dean now asked Ruby then sighed he's younger then Sam I think he's 22 or something The demons talk about him a lot and they say he has a few on his side and making them obey him, Lilith said she likes a man like that I think she wants him as a boyfriend Sam scoffs at what Ruby said and Dean then asked why would she. Ruby sighed I don't know I go and talk with him I guess I make sure He finds you all I guess at a border or so. She left with zip and the brothers now thought why there dad dint tell them.

Back where Thomas was.

Thomas sighed, Should I... I need there help even if they are obey me.

Thomas stopped pacing and all the sudden whoom black smoke appeared and 6 demons 3 males and 3 females appeared. You called ... one said Thomas sighed Yes I need everything you know about the Winchester boy's. Why do you need them One female asked I need them because I just do I don't care If I have demons or angels on my side I need friends. 2 of the female demons sigh. We obey you because you have seen Louifer and hes protected you for some reason which Lilith doesn't know only yellow eye's did and hes dead thanks to the Winchester boy's. I understand that he wanted one dead and that's how there mother was killed thomas told them. Yes that's right a female said Ruby what the hell are you here for the blond female demon said. I'm here to talk with him The Winchester boys have been trying to get hold of him because John had him written in his book. Well I don't want to talk with them right now I'm waiting for a special phone call And it hasn't happened yet – time and date was June 15 2012 2am by him who I saved when I was young. Wait what do you mean him all seven demons asked. I met a guy when I was 6 he told me that I saved him and every year on June 15 2am he was to call me he said if he died wait a few months then try the number again hang up and wait. Ruby then sighed is the man John Winchester that you saved

I don't know i was a new born at the time when i saw him next he gave me 9 different numbers and in which 7 out of the 9 have called me in the last 10 years to help them with things. The other two I don't know about he said if he was dead call the last two and tell them who I was etc Ruby sighed I'll be back and she left. Who was she I asked the female demons sighed then said Ruby Lilith right hand demon. Oh ok Lilith wants me then Thomas said to them. Well She wants to fuck you one demon said. Thomas laughs Wow A demon wants to screw a human Now that's crazy. Crazy but true another said You know I'm gay right thomas told the demons They Nodded then Thomas added I want to screw all Male demons and maybe a female demons for kicks Tell Lilith if she wants me I meet her 2 days from now. Tell her to track me with a male hell hound In which I have a female hell hound that's in heat. Ok they say and 5 leave expect one. You know you could have asked and we could of put you in hell he then said Thomas sighed I know but you all don't know what I can do Thomas said now unzipping the demons host pants and sucking it off. OHHH Ya The demon yelled in a lustful way.

1:40 am June 15 2012

Sam sighed Ruby he said. Ya you called she said... Holy shit that was fast Dean said. Well you not going to like the news I have for you He has 6 demons with him and they know more about him then I do his barrier was down. But I got information He saved some one the night he was born and the man appear to him 5 years later gave him 9 numbers and 7 out of those 9 have called him the other two haven't and tell you the truth I think it was your dad because I saw the last two numbers one was Deans cell and the other was your friend Bobby. Ruby said I'm off for awhile Don't want Lilith to get mad and know I'm helping you all. She left and then Dean sighed Wait why would dad opening give the kid the numbers... Sam cut dean off Unless dad was on a hunt and the kid saw something and the kid believed it or helped kill what it was and What does Dad mean We might know him. We should call Bobby and ask about this Kid, Dean said Sam sighs wait looking through Dads book there is a page here that doesn't add up April 6 2005. along with November 1 2005 then the next page has April 6 and October 31 2006 , Wait I do remember a boy that was in my Spilt grade class but he got pick on because he was Gay, What I was told that he hung himself in the boy's bathroom and Died how is related. Dean sighs I don't know yet but I do remember that kid all ways friendly to me and all ways want to walk me to class I even kissed him because it was a dare by a girl, and I never told dad because I am gay after that kiss I want to be with a man but I dint know how and when i was around him It wasn't awkward Sam then adds he kissed me to and I told him that I wasn't gay and he told me if I knew any one I said my older brother might be but I said I dint know for sure. Dean sighed and drives to where they were going

2am

Thomas Phone rings - Hello – There was static then a voice said Hi. Hi it's nice to here from you again. Sir wait dead then Yes I talking from where I am and I cant talk long find my Son's they will help you and watch out for Ruby she's a bitch, ... static ... I know you saved me thank you Find my sons before time is upon you. Thomas sighed you mean 66 seals to free him right? ... More static ... Yes I'm sorry for dragging you in to this you want a fun life. Its all right sir I like it and love it. More Static ... Ok then know this date April fools 2018 static Why Hello hello sir The line drops dead.

What the hell what did he mean April fools 2018

Thomas sighs takes the 9 number and calls it

Bobby's phone rings

Hello – he said Hi My name is Thomas I got you number off a man... Bobby cut thomas off Thomas Kipper right. John said you saved him from a demon. Thomas sighs Yes sir I was just born and the demon I don't know I think it would be after me and John he said find his sons and they can help. But with what I don't know. Thomas sighed as he said this then bobby responded I do Your powers it seems I guess, Wait this out of the states so your somewhere else. Yes Canada Sir. That's weird for John to have a hunt that far unless that school that Sam and Dean went to. Bobby said, Thomas then sighed Wait you know Sam and Dean. Ya Bobby then said they were my naboiurs at one point and there dad told me to keep in touch with them if he died he then said, Also thats a little far for a demon though he added.I know sir he was chasing Yellow eyes out this way and that's when he ran into a different demon and it seems to be back for me I guess because I'm a Halfa. A what he then said. Thomas repeated a halfa it means half and half. Hmm I guess your right but what can we do you a border away and we don't know if Thomas cuts him off well I know Lilith wants me as her right hand man. Bobby sighed careful I call the boys and let them know about you. Ok oh one more thing sir John talk with me from the grave and said April fools 2018 Do you know what he meant. Bobby sighed I don't and even if I did I would need something to go on with, What he said to you does bother me Ill look in to it for you. Thanks again sir and thomas hangs up.

Bobby calls Dean's cell.

It went to message: Dean here leave a message

Bobby sighed – You lazy ass kid's I just found out so how that kid that saved your dad is in the middle of Angles Vs Demons and he has Demons on his side just because he saw luofier they obey him Only yellow eyes knew why and you took him out Also the kid is gay, he asked if i knew any one who was, He 's a halfa so your Angel friend or Angel girlfriend might know about him and what he has to do with this war AND DEAN PICK UP THE PHONE WHEN I CALL, he then yelled and hung up

67 -impala

Sam wakes up – ZZZ... Huh Deans phone – Sam picks it up and listens to the message. "You lazy ass kid's I just found out so how that kid that saved your dad is in the middle of Angles Vs Demons and he has Demons on his side just because he saw luofier they obey him Only yellow eyes knew why and you took him out Also the kid is gay, he asked if i knew any one who was, He 's a halfa so your Angel friend or Angel girlfriend might know about him and what he has to do with this war AND DEAN PICK UP THE PHONE WHEN I CALL" Oi Sam then yelled as he heard the last part of the message... Dean wakes up What was that... It was bobby who's pissed at you for not awsering your phone. We know more about the kid we need to know why hes part of this war Sam said. Well if we can find her she might know. Anna You mean Sam said. Ya Dean the added, Well sure lets find her.

Thomas was outside a park with a female hell hound that was going nuts. RrrRRgr she went Ok ok I'll get you meat and a hell hound to boot Thomas added. Ruby I know your around here if that's what the other demons call you. Ruby sighed Fine I'm here and Lilith is on her way she wants to make sure you have the hell hound, I do Grrg it went, Ruby sighed I brought the male one, just then Grw it clomped the female hell hound like crazy. Ruby and Thomas sigh Lilith then appears I see the hell hounds like each other. I nod and she then looks at thomas ass, then she smiles. Thomas your cute you know, and Gay right. I nod. Hmm no matter I still want to fuck you high and dry. I nod then go towards her, Well I'm off Ruby states, Lilith then speaks if you run in to Winchester boys convince Dean that Thomas here likes him and wants him for himself but when he's alone though. Ruby nods and leave. I though you hated them I say to her. I do but something made me do it maybe your blood I don't know she said. I walk closer to her and Kiss her with passion Hmm your a good kisser she states as she kisses him back.

Meanwhile outside 67 impala

Dean where is she, Sam asked Hi Sorry I am late, I had other things to do A female said. Hi Anna Dean said we need your help we want to know what you know about Thomas Kipper, Hmm I have heard the name only twice Once before I had my grace back and Twice last week, The first time the Angles said he was a blessing he would help every one, go to church pray to me, Wait your a saint? Sam asked. No, he prayed that his family would be safe and said he need a Angle who lost there way because at that time he was. At this time his grandfather died and he want to tell his family he was Gay but he couldn't and he prayed to a Angle and She told him about me and how I lost my grace and my way, She said to him You will have us on you side as well, But you must make a choice for the one whom you will soon love, He will be a big help. He will also test your bounds. At that time he said does it involved the man I saved, She told him no but it has to with the two of you some how. Anna said. So how many does he have Sam added. He has 17 of us Female's that is none of the males want anything to do with him. She then said. Dean sighed, Its me right, Anna and Sam look at Dean with Confused look on there faces. What do you mean they said. Well When I was in hell this Demon made me remeber about something about our past Sam and it ivloves the kid who I know loved me and the demon told me this was a Kid who liked me and that the kid was in school with us for about a year all most and disappeared. This boy has power over hell he just might be able to get you out The demon told me and laughed at that but I then said if it 's the gay kid then Ya i know he has power over hell and heaven as well I told then demon the demon stopped speaking the next thing I know I was saved by them and him I think I don't know If any ones told him I've been to hell and back. Wait Tom Kipper Sam said Dean nods. Wait how when where Sam then said. Anna then responded November 1 2005 to October 31 2006 Some School that was in the mountains. Sam that was in Canada near the waterfall that goes in to Rochester. But that cant be he Died Oct ... Dean tried to say. Anna cut him off ... 31, how ever he did hang him self his cousin's friend found him and said it was Gay related so every one would say sorry and such, They moved farther into Canada. This all happened in two days So by October 5 at 12am they were gone and not heard from again for 11 years unill he was asked to go to the reunion he said Yes and he Changed his name and told people that Tom was his brother but in fact him self. The second time was about 43 days ago, he was passing back and forth but something was odd he touch a old photo's and said when he touch one by his computer I hope to meet you again Dean and touch that sexy body of yours . You to Sam. The picture is the three of you along with four Girl's. Anna adds Wait I have a copy of that photo did it look like this Sam asked. No It was a different one. But he had the same one as well. Wait when did you get that. Dean asked, November 12 of that year it was marked to Dad and He gave it to me saying the school had these photos and wanted me to have them. That's weird because I got the same pictures, Also I got pictures mailed to me about 3 days before by a gay guy that knew me and Tom and said that they were me and Thomas Aka Tom sleeping Naked. Sam was about to asked Don't even Dean said. Anna then said It might have to with the fact he hated life but loved you and you guys and you two started Dating When he started about a week after that is. He left something at that school that know one has found, and I think he left it for you Dean. Hmm Your right that day when well, he said he had a gift for me and his cell number but it dint happen because the next day the incident But then why lie to every one at that reunion Sam said then add this I dint go but Dean did and he told me every one was sorry for what happen to Tom and everything and the two boys that push him to the edge say sorry, I think I know why Dean then said. He couldn't bare the fact he had to move because for once he had friends that cared about him and want to find us and so he planed it knowing his powers could save him. Anna nods and adds also he knew your dad, but dint know your last names So it might be a shock when he finds that out Dean. Wait So what was the gift Anna if you know Dean then asked her. She sighed I don't know much I think a letter and something else The school changed so much I don't even know if its still there she adds. Well that's where we go next Sam said because bobby just called saying that a demon is around that area he then added. Dean I know you sleep with me as well but he cares and his powers are more the angles know I don't know much but he was born when Louficer was sealed and the 89 seal with his blood is what ever he was giving you. Wait his gift a seal with his blood I don't understand Anna Dean then said. I do Sam said The gift in question he was going to give to you was a gift that I picked out and helped him buy and the Date was June 6 2006 ... The day That the church says that the devils kid was born on that might be it Anna adds. We most find it before any other demon finds it Sam adds.

They rush to the school In the Canadian Mountains...

Sam you check inside we will check outside Dean told his brother as Sam headed inside Sam nods as he goes

I see nothing Anna Dean said. Anna sighs. Wait where was it taken the picture that you guys were naked together Anna then asked. Dean I don't remember but it was somewhere outside.

Meanwhile – 5am Sam was having no luck.

Hmm Maybe check his old locker and dean's as well Sam sighs as he heads there.

Locker 408 –Dean's old locker

Sam stands outside the locker and uses a old key that he had that dean gave him today. Hope it still works, Wow they haven't remove it He then said He peeks inside and there was something odd there were books out of place things misplaced, and a letters sticking out of one of the books.

Sam gets the letters out of the book and reads them...

Feb 4 2006

Dear Dean ...

Things have been good for me this year I hope to meet your dad Sam tells me hes everywhere and thanks to you and Sam it has help me more I have preyed to God even if there is one They say something is coming I dont understand right now They say it involves me I dont know how Please help me and such I need you I like you

Thanks Thomas

Feb 14 2006

Dear Dean

It's valentines day I hope you can be mine I would like it I know you like me even though I saw you here doing something I like. Dean would you be mine and meet me Saturday here at our lockers I know you can break into a school Sam told me you guys had to or something one year so meet me here after school Friday and we will spend the weekend with each other If you can Sam said you guys might move, That would be sad because I would like to get to know you and Sam better

Love you on this day Thomas

March 3 2006

Dear Dean

Meet me after school if you want

Thanks your boytoy thomas

April 6 2006

Dear dean

Thanks for the gift I love it I will take it always I do love you and you see it I know you don't want a serious relationship because of what happen with your girlfriend

\Your friend thomas

Ps I wait if you want me

May and June 2006

Dear Dean

I love you so much I want you to be mine last few months have been great please take this with you to rember me by it might come in handy some day I dont know its my key to my old home Its 13 blocks from the school after we move my family say they might just keep it as a 2nd house when I need to be alone I can't tell you why but some reason Stuff happens to me each year, You see if you go there Its 666 Devils lane I don't know why but old things have happen since we lived there. I will see you in September Dean hope you and your brother have a good summer

July, August 2006

Hi dean I'm here for summer school Just want to let you know I will leave a few things here and there for you If your still there in September I don't know why I just cant get over the fact you might be gone by the time you read these and your locker hasnt Changed I just want to let you know I'm sorry for everything and I care for you and your brother I hope the story is'nt true that you moved because I will be sad and well I had something for you I dont even know if they check the garbage bins outside As well as the well near the football flied Your clues are there, I hope you find it Its 2 out 7 the other 5 ill hide after you find the two that I will hide for you.

September 7 2006

Dear Dean

I see you found them, Heres #3 I was naked in this spot and you saw me here Check everything and everywhere because it will be hard to find. #4 My locker There's a broken piece of meatal in my locker that I hide stuff You know the combo if you dont Sam I think has the key or I hid it in his locker or yours because It had many things about me and you in it and I want know one to see.

Ps... #5 is in my locker after you find Four look around you might find it Or was it in the bathroom I dont even know

Thanks thomas

Oct 2 2006

I guess you found all five I still have two more I dont know where to hide them but I will...

thomas

Dear dean

Oct 13

Hi dean hope you are well I heard from sam you were sick today Get better and always know I love you Also I hid #6 in sams locker I dont know why I just did. Also I put a box with a letter in the well as well.

Oct 31

Dear Dean

A lot of people are making fun of me saying get the hell out of here we dont need fags So who told them I want you to find out please I dont know what to do Sam told me that you were busy somewhat today hope to see you again

45114 208525 2311420 135 5415 9 311420 515 114252089147 208525 19125 208525 2391212 2051212 12152120 2119 11420 201115 920 913 1915181825

Sam read the last line then saw the numbers Wait that's code ... Dean They want me dead I cant do anything They say they will tell about us and I cant take it I'm Sorry . Sam reads the code then Sighs takes all the letters and puts them in a bag that he had.

Outside -

Dean I found something ... Anna said.

Its in the well over here in a box is this what he ment to give you? Dean takes it opens it up and finds a letter in it

Dear Dean

Ha Dean I guess you found the box I was going to give you keep it and it will come in handy

Love thomas.

Dean looks at it as he remember's a flash black

Flash Back – April 30 2006

Dean... I want to know Do you love me A 16 year old boy said. I don't know Tom I just don't A 18 year old Dean said then why did you kiss me if you dint like me the boy asked I only did because a girl dare me then after it happen i did like you and I do like you but my feelings I don't know ok Tom Dean said, Ok Ill give you time then, I want you to have this It goes with a box I have but I forgot it or lost it I put it some where for you I hope you have been reading my letters. Tom said. I have and I have responded to most of them I want to know If you want to go out tonight If you can Dean said I can He then said.

End of flash back.

Dean sighs I know what's it for. Anna Its for my gift I think ... as he put the box in his pocket i cant believe he hid it here and i dint find it as he laughs

Sam goes to his old locker - 674 Hmm where is the key ha here it is as he fumbles through keys. Sam checks the whole locker until he finds a spot that had metal removed He lefts the metal up and sees the key he takes it and puts it away. He also takes everything out of the locker , He then sees a letter to him

Oct 31 2006

Dear Sam

I thought you could use a new bag its under the key I placed in here Oh the school has secret passage way that leads to a cemetery by my house Here I asked the guy at the cemetery if I could have old lay outs because I told him that it goes into the school He told me that a church was there before the school and the exit I found was the front door to the church rec room which is at the back of the cemetery but its block off So I went back and went there after school They are hiding more then what he told me. But he gave me a map of the church and I went in to the school's office and took the school's building plans.

Sam looks and see's all the items that Thomas said there was. WHAT THE! Sam Yell this. Ouside - Anna I think that was Sam I think he found more then he was looking for Lets see what he found. Sure she said Sam looks over both items ... then puts everything from his locker in the bag thomas left for him and heads to Thomas Locker. 

Locker 666

Hmmm Ok nothing so far as he looks through old school things. Huh whats this Sam sees a huge blue book He takes it out and look's through it ... It was pictures of the four of them and other people and Pictures of him and dean with the dates on them, A note was in the inside of it

October 31 2006

Dear Sam, Dean, or Joy

It's too late they have killed me Josh and Brett I dont want you guys to worry about me Ill see you all soon I think these are great Pics of us and our fun here. I Have copied a few in this book and hand them to you Sam Dean and Joy. To Sam I leave my things in my locker, which is not great but a few things My I-pod that we listened to each day, My binder thats green that we made a school project. To Dean I leave my heart and my heavy metal Cd's To Joy My secret and my life I know You, would only tell Dean but hey you can trust Sam as well. But things might be weird next few years i don't know why.

Thanks Thomas K

Sam reads this – See's the I-pod He sees it was left on a play list... he picks it up and listens to the songs that was on the play list ... He remebers something

1 Everything is not what it seems

2 True friend

3 Its the climb

4 Gotta go my own way

5 High school musical

6 Ready set don't go

7 Photograph

8 Last dollar

9 All to my self

10 Get the party Started

11Wake up  
12 Come clean

13 So yesterday

14 Don't fuck with us

15 You belong with me

16 Still waiting

Flash back April 4 2006

Hey Sam you know your a true friend A boy said Why tom A 17 year old Sam said. Well i think you are because I've gone through a lot and you and your brother have been good to me Tom said as he listen to A song on his I pod, and this song well i think it has meaning of what you have help me with.

That's how we are and All to my self is a good song as he heard it on Toms i pod, ya it is as he handed a ear bud to Sam as they headed to class

End of flash back

Sam then puts it on to All to my self ...

" I 'm losing and this is my real life, I'm half a sleep and wide awake this habit is always so hard to break i don't want be a felt bad guy been dreaming myself I think you know why"

Sam picks up everything in the locker, puts it in the bag he had then He then notices the passage tom had said to him in the Note, He then sees letters to Tom From Dean Scattered on the floor of the locker.

Feb 4 2006

Dear tom

Ya Things have been good for us this year My dad I told him and somewhat knows you but he would tell me why I will help you and I do know something is bad about to happen I don't know yet

Dean

Feb 14 2006

Dear Tom

Ya It's valentines day you are mine I do like it I know you like me even though I kissed you because of someone and Ya I will come here and enjoy weekend with you.

Love you dean

March 3 2006

Dear tom 

Sure and i hope it will be good.

April 6 2006

Dear tom

Ya I'm sorry I do want you as well So dont hurt yourself over me.

Your friend dean and soon to be lover

May and June 2006

Dear Dean

I love you so much to and you are mine Ok and we will I know things are hard they will get better.

September 7 2006

Dear Tom

Thanks and No I'm not moving I saw you to and I care too and its ok I know Ya I know Sam he has the key, and It was in the male locker room I wouldn't for get that day.

Dean

Oct 2 2006

Ya I did it was fun Hope you do the last two, because I do care and I think i want more with you,you know what i mean by that.

Oct 14 2006

Hey Tom ya Sam gave me it I love you too Also I haven't found the box yet but i will

Later Dean

Sam walked out the school just as his brother and Anna came in. We have more on our hands, this school was built on a cemetery Toms locker goes in to a church rec room that was destroyed I looked it up and The church was gone after Tom was baptized there they built the school the next year forgetting that the church was half left in tact and it gets weird, The road its on is Called devils lane which is 1 block away from tom's old house and his number to the house is 666. Wait 66 Devils lane... That's 122 Seal, They have to pour Tom's blood or put his body parts in the church which is buried below ground because I think the devils child Anna said. But he wasn't born on June 6 2006 though, Sam then said I know but he got Dean a gift on that date his house is that Number. What else Anna then said.

Hmm What now... Sam said. Well first we have to find out whats in his home also that gift we still haven't found Note 7 Anna then said. I know where it is and I have it right here Its not a note but a song Called You belong with me Sam then said. Dean I heard that Ya it does sound fair and this box then shows it to Sam. The gift is in the male locker Room above the shaft which i found by looking through all the 6 notes and decoded them Sam said. **1** he said Here it lies where we stood kissing for the first time, He meant the Gym, So I look in the gym then saw the next part A footballwhich lead me to the flied **2** The football flied he meant his Jock and it was in the boys locker's which i saw a towel on the shaft above the air duct that got me to think showers. ** 3** I was naked in this spot, He meant The showers with in the locker room, So I went in there and found his old shorts in his old football locker under them was a piece of metal **4** There's a broken piece of metal he meant was the metal he had in his gym locker which was part of a broken shower head in one of the showers in the locker rooms where you had sex I guess **5** Find after four he meant the box you have or something in the bathrooms here** 6** I hid it in Sam locker The I pod, I thought Sam said

And 7 is the song Anna said. So his shorts he want dean to have I guess she added Ya Sam then said In the shower head I found a picture as well as the bathroom . I also found this Huge sliver ring. Sam then adds, On the back of the picture it says 406-902-717 That' must be his cell # , old cell # or his house #. The one with them in the shower shows Tom leaning on something in that shower and on the back it says I hope you love me The 7 clues are to my heart. His Jock I look through it and found this Note What you seek for my heart is where it all began. So the huge sliver ring is? Anna asked. Dean looks at it, Wait he gave this to me and I lost it days before he faked his death He said he want to give something to me. So that's what this is and it goes with the box here then what about the shower head. Anna added Ya I also did there and found this cell phone, and the bathrooms I found this letter along with the picture I found.

Dean I hope you found all the things I wanted to give you **A Huge Sliver Ring** which I gave you, **a cell phone **it doesn't work but it has map of where i went and such as well as clues to who I am, Also there should be a box for the ring along with a **Gold chain ** I gave you on your birthday so you can were it around your neck, **My home #** as well as my** I pod** I'm letting Sam keep because I have two ... There is something to know about it. It will beep on Your birthday Dean as well as mine. **My shorts** well you know the reason I stole yours, because I love you in that way. **My Football Jock** because I love you so much and that's well the first time we made love was after a game.

Love Tom

Ok then Sam reads this ... But what about the Chain I haven't found one... This Dean takes out the chain around his neck. So that's what that was Sam and Anna said Dean takes the items and puts them safe in a bag that tom gave him years ago.

Meanwhile -

Thomas Sighs as he screws Lilith, She enjoys it then after its done, she talks. You know I could have killed you but I am fond of you so I am not going to kill you and she left. Thomas thinks That was close I hope Dean finds the Items I left along time ago. Thomas then walks back home to find A something waiting for him. Hi Your hard to find you know and I know you have demons with you and they obey you I also know that you love Dean Winchester the female said. Wait how do you know this and Dean never told me his last name So how could you know that. Thomas said Well because I am his mom I died thanks to Yellow eyes and now I am a spirit that cant rest until my family happy. So ... Wait you mean I made Dean happy as well as Sam I told her. Yes you did and after you left things went different Sam and Dean fought about you and then never spoke about you again until yesterday when your name was heard She then said to me. Hmm What now I asked Her. You Can Hunt demons like they do around here I guess, But Something is on its way be very wherry


	2. HUnt for love that once was

_**An: I'm back with a Chapter … This story is Rated Teen/Mature for sexual references, Yaoi Smut and incest if you don't like either of these then don't read I Don't own Supernatural or the story I only own the plot The pairs are OOC **_

_**Thomas Dean and my other Ooc Kyle in the end it will be Dean and my Ooc Thomas other pair will be Sam and 2nd Ooc Kyle I Don't own Supernatural I only own the plot This Takes place between seasons 1-6 also it might have Season 6 and 7 later on in the story. I haven't seen 7 so until I see them then I will go on with my story. – What will Thomas Do. How will the Winchester boys be after the find out the truth behind Thomas fake death, How will Dean React when the find Thomas Stay tuned in this Hunt for love that once was. Also Season 6 references will be in like Mother of all, and purgatory but will not be in fic until Ch 5 or Ch 7 I haven't decided yet about how to go along with it.**_

_**Sorry for the wait My cpu crashed just got it fixed, Also I have real life issues to take care of My dads very Ill right now and I have been helping him as well as trying to finish my stories Now I just need to post them. Stay tuned in this next Ch of Time fly's bye.**_

_**Anna and Ruby sigh – That Ch was unexpected they add. Sam and Dean look at each other. The Rabbit Licks Anna's Hand. Huh? Hey You how you get this, She reads the title and giggles shows it to Ruby and she laughs to Ch2- Hunt for love that once was Sam said looking over there shoulder. Dean sighs and adds How can this person know us. I hop on stage. That's because in my world there is a Tv show about you and your adventures Dean. WHAT! He said falling backwards off the chair he was on. The others laugh at this. I sigh Anna get on with the disclaimer Sure she adds. He does not own us or rights to the Television show only this plot and the Ooc Thomas Kipper Now on with Ch 2 she adds.**_

_**Last Time on Supernatural- Sam sighs as he remembers Thomas, Dean tries to find the once love items by him. Anna tries to find more Information for the boys. **_

Thomas listen to Dean's Mom, Ok What do I do? He asked her. She sighs that is up to you, but you will have to find him and tell him why. Yes I understand but I can't face him right now or Sam. Thomas You have become like them, you have them on your side I don't know why but you do it's good for Sam and Dean ok, Listen I come with you but Appear when needed ok. He nods. He cleans his Room, and leaves a notes for Dean and Sam

_Dear Sam,_

_February 2008_

_- I'm sorry I dint tell you who I was or why but I told your dad If I ever met you guys lie to you until the time is right. My full Name is right, my birthday is right but I should have died on that day. Reason is my mom saw Lucifer and a Demon said your Son dies and becomes hell's bitch or you become trapped until they come. I don't understand that. I tried asking the demons who are close with him but they wont give me a straight answer but A angle save me who I don't know all they said You are my Son I shall Return my dear boy when Time is right. I think that angle was my father they wouldn't tell me, One female angel did tell me what I though and more this she said – God is blessed to have you, Your father is a nice man, but I cant tell you who he is but yes he is an angle He save you from the depths of hell while your mother is trapped down there. I leave in search of my mother My new cell I don't know if you have it... I can't give it right now for I putting you and Dean in trouble._

_Love Thomas_

_Dear Dean I hope to see you soon, Please make up with Sam I have heard things by the Angles they will not tell me, but I know that its about you two, I have a boyfriend and I miss you every day Oh umm when you find me A old friend would to say hi, Can't say much more_

_Feb 14 2008_

_Love-xoxo Thomas_

He puts them on the table and heads out to find a bookstore.

Meanwhile- The Winchester boys find the old Church on devils lane and look at the old ruins. Hmm This is not good Anna says as they find the door to enter the old ruins. Why Dean asked Ruby sighs You are an idiot coming here this is a gate way to hell and a seal if you go through these ruins Dean you will be sent to the Cross Roads and he will appear. Who? Sam asked. The one you made a deal with to go to hell. Anna adds Wait why? Sam adds They are pissed that he dint do the full deal and at us as well for saving you. So Sam must come in here or you die again. Dean sighs Fine I check his old home then when your done come find me. They nod and Dean heads to his old home.

_**Thomas old home 9pm.**_

Dean sighs grabs the keys and enters. No lights were on, Dean closed the door and found a light switch. Huh? Why does this house still have power if...It still has power because I pay for it and I live here now, Also they protect me as well A voice said. Show your self Dean added Fine I was getting board any way though you wouldn't show up Dean. Chris Kipper? Dean said Ya who you think would have this place. Thomas Dean adds. Oh He hasn't owned this place since late July 2007, He left Dean was about to ask something but Chris stopped him and added I don't know where he is so don't ask and I found these and a few Items are in his room if you want them as well.

Yes I do and you mean Angles right oh here Dean adds then hands him the key. That's where the other Key for the house went he added and takes it. Yes Thomas is my nephew but hes an angle just like me, but I lost my wings, so I can live on and protect this home. Chris adds Why does it have to do with the seals Dean said next No it doesn't it stops demons from finding Thomas If this house was destroyed all demons could find Thomas and his life would be in Danger, Dean I know you have to fight Sam, but Thomas can stop that he must gain his grace and wings before time Runs out My brother cant help or I for we stop hell once form trying to get to him, but She has gotten to him and soon she will find out and she will plot to kill him

He has to sleep with me again, Dean said with a blush. Chris sighed Yes but there is more to it, you have to kill him put him in a seal and fuck him him inside the seal, There you will be fully bond with him and they can't stop what was started all those years ago. Me, sucking him off Kissing him or both and what bond are you talking about? Dean asked. Yes for some reason the angles wanted Thomas dead when they found out that you did that to him. I found out why, he met you and Sam you weren't to met him until your dad died, but some how your dad knew this and One demon knew this and he and your dad made a deal to help Thomas and protect him, why do you think we live at 66 Devils lane. That was part of the deal and his mom was to stay in hell chained until the war was over or something else happens Thomas must live here for a number of years and then find you again. Angles love different from Humans Yes Sex is in the picture but there is gift involvement. Thomas dint know he was A angle so he dint know our rules. When he gave you the gold chain, and had sex with you, I knew he loved you. I told my brother, and my brother smiled. He was chained in hell but some one released him. I know who as well Castiel Dean adds Why would he do that? Chris adds. Well he's my protector for the war. I did it because I was mad at them. A voice adds. Holy shit do you have to do that every time you find me. Dean adds. Chris you know what you just told Dean Could have you killed. Yes I know I did it because I want Thomas to have a good life and not be part of the war. Chris adds Castiel sighs Well he has Julie has been looking out for him and he is so are the Winchester boys Fate isn't something you fool with. Castiel adds I know that and he loves dean I can prove it I have Have something that Thomas some how left here and for got to destroy it I was going to but I need to show my brother first, but I do that they will know that Thomas all ready has his angle powers. Chris sighs and finds what he was looking for its Dean sucking him off he adds Dean blushes Castiel sighs You mean the orange light I saw around Dean when I first met him. Chris Nods. Oh Shit they will not be pleased when they find out that one half of the Winchester boys is his mate I must ask Holly Castiel was cut off by Chris- She knows, and is planing something I don't know what but she is. Dean is his mate and future I've seen there future and its good they live on Earth and are protect by Holly, Me, Jesse, and Julie and they above don't know well Lucifer, Raphael and Michael knew plus your friend Rachel that's about all I think Chris adds How is that something that can hurt them so bad that they don't know. A voice adds Anna You guys done at the church? Dean asked. No We found some thing that is the reason they don't know. Thomas made a deal with a Cross Roads Demon and it protects the ruins of the Church. Why would a Cross Roads demon Protect those Ruins Chris and Castiel add.

We found that out also, His mom also made a deal. She is chained in hell right now because of the deal. Just before that night where Thomas was saved by your brother Chris just after he was baptize at the church, Rose saw a demon she dint know it was one and it came to her trying to kill her but Thomas powers stop it and killed the Demon that's where your father comes in Dean. He was after this demon it tried to kill him at the same time but Again Thomas powers stop it. So how was the church destroyed Dean asked. That we still don't know Anna adds What about the school going straight in to Thomas Locker Dean adds. That was also part of his moms deal, Thomas deal was lock his powers that saved both his mom and Mr Winchester away make sure the church is protect, Sam is still trying to figure that out and Any demon or angle that gets close dies on the spot. Sam is still in there me and Ruby barley made it out after Sam found the details out from the cross roads demon who protects the Church.

Oh shit, The home, The school and The church are Cross roads it self Chris adds. Anna nods. That's what Sam figured Also his mom's deal was to protect him until his father returned or he found love. So why she chained in hell, I heard rumours but I didn't know it was true. Dean adds. She saw Lucifer years before when she was a kid and he got a glimpse of her future he figured out what Thomas was even before he was born. Royal blood. Anna adds He's a King of heaven Dean adds. Yes and Hell, and his queen is Joy So that's why in the letter he said Joy you know what my secret is. Anna nods. No wounder they want to get rid of him This Cross Roads is his Kingdom and only way to kill a Royal blood of heaven and hell is send him to hell and burn him alive where angles are to be burned Chris adds Yes but what we don't get is how Rose is related to the four horse men. Anna adds She is Castiel said shocked. Yes Sam figured that out because A seal to unlock Thomas powers is the four horse man rings. A voice now said. Ruby any word on Sam. No he's still in the Ruins trying to figure out what the walls say. Also We figure out all the seals to unlock Thomas powers

Three have been broken all ready three remain The ones that have been unlock are blood of a Winchester Sam found that out when he cut him self. Dean him self I don't understand that one and blood of Thomas and Dean That one creeps me out Anna said. The ones left are unlocking the seal for four horse man rings, Dean's Semen and blood of love. Ruby and & Anna add

Chris sighs What kind of Ritual and who know of it he adds. He did Lucifer, four horse man of the apocalypse, Rose, Your brother and Holly. A voice said. Sam? Every one said as they saw Sam covered in blood. What the hell happened down there. Blood traps Ever time I went in to a new room it made me give blood, Also Blood of Winchester means you Dean I read all the seals and the only way to get his grace is opening all those seals. Wait how the hell was his grace sealed in the ruins of the church the three angles said Rose she ask the demon if Thomas was special and he told her, So she told him to seal his grace after he saved our Dad and her. That still doesn't explain how the church was destroyed Dean adds. Yes It does Dean Winchester I destroyed it so they above would think he was human not part of us but Raphael knows some of it he thinks he's human in love with an angel, Thomas is in love with a young angle and Son to a Greek God and he is now protected by us as well A voice Adds. Holly Chris adds Why would you do that Castiel adds. I did that So Zachariah wouldn't kill him or let Lucifer or Micheal get him, If he had his grace and wings well you know what they would do to him Castiel. Make a choice Heaven, Hell or Earth or pick a side for the war he adds Yes If he chose Earth well he do the same Anna did find his grace again, If he chose hell, his mother would be free, he would live there until the war ended and heaven Dean or Sam would not remember him at all until it was to late or pick a side and get what he wanted his family. She added. They still don't know because this house blocks out all powers expect for Ruby's I see Castiel said Once Anna and You leave Castiel You wont Remember what you talk about in here, Power of the house Dean adds. Yes but since it has to do with Dean you both will remember some of it but not all. I have to go I have to tell Julie because we are his protectors Same with my brother Jesse, his father Eli and Chris as well.

Well that clears everything Sam adds. Castiel sighs We got to go call if you need any thing He and Anna left. I do to Lilith is wondering where I am. Ruby adds She leaves

Chris sighs. Dean you know the last two seals of his grace is what I said to do. Dean's Semen and blood of love Sam adds Yes blood of love is to tarp in a seal that is made to tarp angles and Sam you made the seal all ready your blood is the angle seal. Huh? What Sam adds. Blood of love means Dean having sex with Thomas inside the seal, but the seal has a second meaning You Sam because you love your brother and love Thomas as your friend plus the friendship you three had all ready activated part of that seal. Dean also must cum inside the seal, I don't know why but he does. I'll do that now, he adds blushing Sam look these over will you also some things in his room are here we need to look at Dean adds.

Sure Dean, Chris leads Sam to a table so he can look over the items that Thomas had left. Sam finds out all the items were left in code – Each piece was for Sam or Dean.

Dean, Me Sam says sighing as he separated them all.

_**Church Ruins**_. So the lover boy come's. Cross Roads Demon adds Ya I have to, unlock a seal or am I not allowed to Dean chirps Well only if you have what he gave you. Dean pulled out a long gold chain. Yep that is it wear it because if you don't well they will be here to claim you back to hell. He said Why is that I don't understand since an Angel freed me. Dean adds Well they are mad that some one came to get you since you made a deal. He adds Just Let me in Dean adds Sure He adds and Dean walks in.

Meanwhile- Thomas Kipper hope that Dean and the others find him before he makes a Deal to free his mother.

Where are you going to go the Ghost of Mary Winchester said I don't know I need to find a few books about this, and among other things find your sons. Thomas adds. Heading to a book store. Inside the bookstore Thomas found what he was looking bough them and left for and headed towards a mountain side where Dean and him came.

He got to the mountain side He set up camp here and began to read the books he bought. Hey does Dean still have that Car? He now asked. She laughs Yes he does. Just wondering he adds.

Thomas sighs Mary Can I ask who Released you or summoned you from your grave? Thomas added

I don't know, I heard a voice, it sounded like Family but all it said was Mary Campbell – Winchester Grandmother to Jacob John Emmett James and Mary Susanne Kipper-Winchester. Mother to Sam and Dean, Wife to John Winchester, Daughter to Sam Campbell A Hunter. I call thee to the past to protect Thomas Kipper for a demon that we could not beat will be after him.

I don't understand what it means Mary? Thomas adds

I think Archangel Destiny has a role in this I don't know she adds.

Meanwhile Sam sighs as he tries to figure what Thomas left for them Dean Blasts his seed on different parts of the seal Sam made with his blood. Dean sighs as he heads out of the ruins. It's done Dean adds. I can see that I heard you it got me turn on as well, Dean then kisses the demon and he kisses back. So it's true Dean Winchester gay, he added offing him self in front of Dean, Dean took the demons Seed and put it on the seal as well. Why would you do that he asked Your bound to the kipper family aren't you? Dean added Ya I am and See you in awhile he said I guess Dean says as he heads back to the house.

_**House-**_ Chris sighs Cant you figure them out he adds. Sam sighs Yes but that's the thing ones a map to somewhere I don't know where and below it is a Picture of a Younger Dean holding a fish while Younger Thomas sitting on a ledge with a fishing rod What the that's our Car Sam adds as he seen the 67 Impala in the foreground of the picture

Dean sighs as he comes in, Hey Sam hows it going he yelled. Well look what the cat drag in and no I do have a question how did you get the car to go out when we were little?.

Dean blushed a little, Its a long story, One day Thomas ask me out and I said sure He said I don't drive yet Can you ask your dad for that car. Dad picked you up and about 3 hours later the car was in the school parking lot with a note _Dean – __Take the car I have my reason for letting you have it get Thomas home before 3am or else_. How ever I dint get Thomas home by Three am I got him home by seven am, I told Dad Thomas and me fought for about 3 hours I don't know why then around 6 he said he was sorry we cuddled and fished for an hour then went home. So this is that picture then Sam adds handing him it. Ya Dean adds Joy was with us She took it. Then this Map is to find your way there Sam adds. Dean nods.

Chris sighs He fought with you because he dint want you see his wings grow Every birthday of his at 3am they grow he dint want to scare you because he loved you. So John knew what that was about, Huh Wait you knew our father Dean said as he came in and sat with Sam. No He came here that day to talk with Thomas. He saw me he asked me a few questions about Thomas how he was if Dean has came by here and such. Dean blushed, Ya I did and every time Dad came to find me Thomas would say he was here but left about 4 or 7 hours ago, Dad would sigh and tell him if I was here make sure you two behave. He knew I like Thomas but dint want to say anything He said to Thomas Tell me what you want to tell me when the time is right. Thomas just nods and he left.

At the hospital after the car crash Thomas Came to see us. Dad remember him told him a few things I don't know what about because you were out getting drinks and I was floating around Thomas then told him he was Gay. Dad then ask if I was Thomas told him events back then. He then said something to Thomas that made him Blush, He told dad he couldn't face us, Dad understood and Thomas left just before you came back in.

So Dad knew that he was alive? Sam said. Yes He wrote Thomas every year also Thomas Wrote back to him, A voice said. Bobby What The hell you doing out here? Sam adds. I came to help and gave you the notes John saved them all he want you to piece it together, When Thomas called I knew it was time to give you them, also Thomas notes are here some where Bobby adds. So we meet again Chris, So your running the home I guess, No demons here boys if Chris Kipper is on case you got nothing to fear. Wait your a hunter as well Sam adds Chris sighs Yes I was when I was human I took that to my grave so John, Ellen, Bobby and Rufus knew about it.

Sam Sighs yet again, Yes two I killed them they were in the ruins of the church. Hmm I see Bobby adds.

Dean sighs I knew Ellen was hiding something when I asked about Thomas Dean added Chris sighs Sorry it was for your safety if you knew Thomas had a hunting background well he would went with you guys any way. He has been doing this since you guys started Demons have been trying to kill him a lot and we are not on best of terms right now Chris added "Wait why?" Sam said I told him the truth about his family, he grew up with Joy and Kyle, but he didn't know Kyle was family until I told him everything starting with his mom then his Dad then my self. Sam looks at Chris No wonder he was so up set that day he wouldn't even talk with Kyle Sam added "Two days later he told me and I was shocked You didn't tell me as well I never understood that day until now why did you wait that long to tell him?" Kyle added "I don't know it seem right at the time I should have told him when he was younger and that is why after I took him in, that is why he has ran away a lot and was always at the school early or at Joys every night. Only the times he was with Dean was he ever here. Chris added

_Flash back _

_Hey Thomas are you ok? Sam added looking at one of his best friends. Thomas sighed No, I've been lied to my whole life and I just can't talk with him right now even though he's been asking all day as well. Kyle? Sam added Thomas nods Why? I grew up with Kyle and Joy I was raised in a group home until today My uncle who I never knew just out of the blue, tells them he's family and wants me to live with him and he tells me Kyle's my cousin my father and mother are in hell instead of missing like I thought and he's my fathers brother. I just can't take this right now I never had a family and now I get one after 13 years of living in a group home with 5 other kids. I don't care I want to be alone Sam I'm sorry. Sam nods and walks away_

_End of Flash back _

That's why he stole a lot and lived in a cottage some where north of the Canadian border Dean added Chris sighs then Nods at what Dean had said. Chris sighs So you work with the boys, John told me that much, is Ellen still working these days and her daughter. Yep and helps us now Sam piped in.

Dean looked over the notes – NO FUCKING WAY! He shouted. I think I know where he is but whats weird why would he go there, Demons could get him.

Where Sam adds Confused Our spot in the picture. Dean adds Why do you think that? Sam asked. He sent Dad a letter one year and I was home he wasn't and I read it I dint tell dad but this confirm he was still alive I dint believe it till now. He sent Dad a letter under the name T.K So we wouldn't know just if we read them Dean adds. I see so that's how he kept in contact with John. Booby adds.

Well I got to go just want to make sure you two were all right and Dean dint do any thing stupid Booby adds. When Do I. All three glared at him. How about the time you came here drunk looking for Thomas and well you pass out on the floor and Thomas had to cover for you with your dad Chris adds. Sam laughed, Or The time you took me swimming and forgot I was at the pool and you left with a chick and Thomas had to come get me. Sam added. Chris laughs this Time or The Time you were drunk at my house called Sam a fat lazy ass, Called Thomas a sex whore, your dad crazy bastard and me a two face prick. Bobby adds. Dean sighs Ok Ok I am stupid some times but those times I was drunk I had fights with Thomas and I couldn't face him. I can't even after all this Time Dean adds. Bobby sighs Kid you have to do it some time you know right. I know Dean adds and Bobby leaves.

Its getting late You guys can stay here if you want Dean you can have his room Sam the guest Room if you both remember where they are. They nod. If you need me I be in my room up on the 2nd floor. Chris goes to bed. Sam sighs Dean do will we find him? Dean sighs I don't know, holding the picture so he can see it.

_**Flash back February 15-17 Friday-Monday **_

_Dean let's go your Car is out font Young Thomas said 67 Impala Nice A voice said, Joy Your coming too Young Dean adds Well some one has to look after you two, I don't mind seeing the hot action again. Young Joy adds Both boys blushed _

_3 days later – Hey come on Lets take a picture You two been mad since 3am, Thomas tell him your sorry will ya Joy added Both boys sigh and she took the picture._

_**End flash back**_

Dean sighed looked at the picture again. "Sam I need heat or something looking at the back of it" Lemon Juice! Sam adds "Not What I was going to to say but yes Ink" Dean adds

They put it to the light very carefully. A message came through. It read.

_"Dean, If you Read this I guess You have my Items or Dean your in hell and Sam found all this. I have seen things Dean I don't know what they are but they watch me. I don't know why but I am understanding now, Also Dean if you ever read these notes most will have a message tell Sam thanks on how to do it. Dean I heard the death of your mother through them I'm sorry to hear it. I heard Jess died too because of the demon I'm sorry Sam. Sam look after Dean, Dean look after Sam. I have heard rumours Dean that its all most here, I don't care I want my life just to be the way it was. Dean, Sam I'm sorry I just can't face you right now. For now messages _

Dean reads this looks at Sam. Sam looks back at him "Now why dint I think to do that with these?"Sam adds doing the same with 10 other pieces of paper the same thing happened with them messages to Dean or just explaining what has happened.

December- 2006 It's been 2 months now Joy and I rarely talk now she told me Sam left back in 2004 I was unhappy when he left and Dean I did see him the odd Time making sure Sam was ok So I guess they finished school. I went to collage for interviews got in some school that also had Law met a few people. Jess included she told me about Sam, she asked if we were friends I said ya but we had a fall out and I didn't want to face him she understood, I told her a few things about my past, and I said if you have the right moment give Sam some things for me, They were some letters and a birthday gift for him. I was there he didn't see me even the night she died I was there but I guess family issues all ways comes first with the Winchesters Kyle seemed to be up set as well My uncle he was too, but I think they know I'm alive thanks to Joy, or The Winchester brothers.

I don't know how Joy knew I told her on the reunion but she knew before that she was Pissed but she understood why, but what about Sam/Dean I'll tell them when time is right. She was right I should have told them sooner, I heard something but couldn't find out if it was true. I had this feeling Dean was thinking about me because his aura I felt around me. I also saw him there but I didn't want to tell him that it was me he would have gone nuts and punched me if I did (So true) Dean thinks. I feel Sorry for them Visit there mom's grave today, Something is in that grave yard I think it's good but for some reason It just stares at me and nods every time I put flowers to Mary Winchester grave, I think what ever is in that grave yard has been helping me stay on track to find them. I don't know what to say when I see them again

July 13 2007 Devil day Friday the 13 Spotted A werewolf, the same one I saw back in 2006 It told me a date 12/25/12 I don't understand what the hell it ment by that, but it scared the shits out of me, It was weird may be from the future giving me a crypt warning of sorts

July 13 2008 Saw the same werewolf- I saw last year on this date It was golden brown had Deans eyes, I thought na It cant be That couldn't happen, but knowing what I've seen helping Johns friends in last 2 years I could say I believe it

Mid 2003 – December 22 2006 Life has been normal but weird I can't believe me and Dean have been dating for 3 years since I was 13 and he was 15. Things have been a little different but not much but I feel like some one's watching us or something. I just have a weird vibe. Demon Ruby has been after me for awhile I know she is loyal to Yellow eyes but I don't get why she's with Lilith I found out some demon Meg was after me and Ruby just want to make sure I was ok, I asked about the Winchester's all she said was they were fine. I left it at that and went on to the next town.

December 26 2006 Boxing Day it's cold and they are here I spend my time watching them Uncle say's I should be looking for signs. Was that Werewolf a Sign I saw a week ago I don't know I know what I saw, Only thing I know of on that day is a Lunar Eclipse and a full one to boot I don't know if I'm right, Joy says if you see some one you love as an animal it means an Eclipse or something bad is about to happen. Nothing bad, but weird they are moving Seals have been unlocked I know it means the end but how many seals again

"Huh? Has Thomas been back here Sam adds as he read the next one" "I don't know but we should read it any way it might give us clues to where he is" Dean said "Right but I cant ease this feeling though something isn't right and it's coming from him Dean Sam adds No Clue what you mean dude Dean adds as the read more of the letters.

January 13 2007- Friday 13 again I have been back at the home for a month now I had to come back the demons told me, they say yellow eyes was looking for me, where I was staying, Truth be told Winchester's were right under my nose, Just as I left I got a call saying that Dean was in a bar, hunting Vampires. I tried to go back, but Jesse Who was here at the time said There will be a place and time to see them again, I added When, He said when the world begins to crumble I dint understand that So I sighed and left more things for them to find.

February 15 2007 – February 2008 12/25/12 was brought up again but by my guardians Holly and Jesse They will not tell me what it means I've asked them what does it mean, They said events are ready taking place for that day. I sigh and just nod they say when time is right all will happen. On the road again leaving a trail of letters for The Winchester brothers to keep up with but I don't know if they can keep up for I made 8 this year and a lot after 2006.

February 14 2007 Valentines day- I had to leave once again, I found out Dean was hunting again by him self witch shocked me I guess fights with John had it's toll on Sam and Sam couldn't take it any more. Yellow Eyes what was his deal, with Sam, I know something is up, I heard after that and well in the a paper Sam Girlfriend was killed by him the Same way that he killed Mary Winchester, So Dean went and found Sam told him to come back I was shocked when I went to the town Sam was In They told me I should have seen him before that happened I don't know why but I understand now Hope Sam, Dean, Or Joy find these because by they read all them I will have gone some where else. They tell me things, Seen the Ghost of Miss Winchester in a dream She told me to find her boys as soon as I can I told her I was trying that's when I was attack in my sleep by some demon I dint know I don't care A demon named Alistair James took care of that for me. Also Some one is out to get them I need to find out who before times up and the war begins. I found some guy who makes books about Sam/Dean I payed him to tell me where they are whats even weird he knew I was going to pay him.

8.1 – Late 2009 don't know when this was that's all I know. I heard from Demons that all Winchester were killed I told them ya right and went to find out if true that lead me to a hospital all three were there. I couldn't face Dean but I did see him and told him things I guess he doesn't remember because he was in a coma, His Dad told me that, I stay for about 3 hours 2 of them in Dean's room and the other talking to Mr Winchester about me and Dean, He gave me his blessing witch shocked me, He told me he was going to make a Deal his soul or something for Dean I try to talk him out of it but I couldn't I told him he was Gay. John then ask if Dean was I nod and I told him events back then. He then said something to me that made me Blush, I told John couldn't face Dean or Sam, He understood and I left before Sam came back In, He did see me as I walk past him though Good thing I had a huge amount of facial hair. For the 2 hours in Dean's Room, Well I said how much I cared, how much I missed him, How I want to see his body again He was hot still, I sucked him off, and said that's for that day I wanted to do it but never knew what you would have thought, I saw an aura come around me and him, A sliver on me and the same Orange I saw after he sucked me off that year. I told him hope to see him soon and that's when I saw it the gold chain, I guess he never saw what was inscribed on it. Who is Castiel and Lucifer I know about them and other ones like them Raphael, Balthazar, Fate and The trickster I think he's one too but I don't know, Micheal is A archangel he's been taking with me telling me about a war that's upcoming and wants me in I said I don't know anything, that was when I was 8 in my dream now he hasn't been back but I hear him in my dreams for some reason and he has talk with me outside my dreams twice I forgot when it's painful when archangels talk with you you get serve headaches, that's how I forgot the dates Jaden knows but I can't talk with him

October 21 2011 Fall? Ya Right Its Fucking Cold there is snow on the ground and top it off- I was bitten by a hell hound I was tracking why was I tracking a hell hound I heard that they were after Dean and about Sam, I heard rumours that he was in town where I was staying It was true I saw him I yelled but he that I was a loony person from that book club that guy writes. That's how I've been finding Sam and well Dean. I want to make sure Sam's Ok He told me Sam went hunting by him self. Why I don't know maybe death of John or Dean driving him nuts. Ran into 2 nice hunters dint tell them I knew the Winchester boys but told tell all I knew and I told them Archangel Michael knew some thing about this and it involved the Winchesters I said I met John once or twice and they helped me hunt a werewolf I need answers about why werewolf's where after me and all I got from one wolf who was a vegan told me ask Mother of all I said What the hell is that he said you find out in a few years. Also I heard talk about purgatory from demons and that has to with souls what would demons what with that I'm trying to get people to help but not much all we found was it has to do with the creatures werewolf's etc.

"Right but I cant ease this feeling though something isn't right Purgatory what the hell would demons what to know about that Sam adds No Clue Dean adds as the read more of the letters.

April 6 2009 – October 21 2011 Heard Dean went to hell in June of this year, Dam Cross Roads demon, She told me and Sam killed her after wards. A lot has happen over the last few yeas me seeing a lot of demons helping Johns friends, Trying to find Sam/Dean I Give up they can come find me I don't care any more, Its a waste of my time trying to find him I bet he doesn't even loves me any more I heard that he goes to strip joints here there when him and Sam are hunting, I still go to there mom's grave I get a good vibe there. Micheal talk to me again I like him only Angel that gives a crap maybe Some other Angel came she was named Rachel she told me about the events of whats happening Apocalypse? Dean in hell? Who the hell is Loki? well I found that out somehow that he is was a trickster Nice guy I met him he said I smelled like Dean Winchester I said I know him why he said no reason then left I know there is more to his story then he tells and Purgatory they still talk about it if it's real even a demon named Crowley is starting to wonder about it. I even made a deal with him a few months back it seems he's a cross roads demon but he want information about it all I said find a werewolf they know and I've been his bitch for months and I kind of like it working for a Demon, he will not tell me about my self but he knows who I am and he's help me in ways others cant I don't say I trust the bastard but he's come through. Ran in to those hunters again in Feb 2010 they found information about Crowley and why he's making me his bitch. He wants the Winchesters for some reason I don't know why.

Crowley knows Thomas where abouts Who the hell is this demon and what the hell does he want with us Dean adds? I don't know why Sam said next Dean sighs This makes no sense Dean added scratching his head

November 2001—April 2012 I have been travelling the tracking the werewolf I saw I saw it on My birthday, It said exact thing last time Christmas 2012 I don't know what it mean's I looked in to it and found nothing hope Sam can find something because it's driving me crazy, I've been mailing these to my home, Right now I'm in a different home that belongs to us has same powers as the other home. Holly, Jesse and Julie they say its time I say to find them again they nod. Kyle hasn't been around Jesse says he's ok and will come to see me when time right I tell them off saying they should find me and some one should give them clues, They sigh but they said be very weary something is a foot.

May 2012 – Just came by to see Kyle and Aunt Irene I don't know how long I will stay Got a job hunting werewolves from an old friend of John's at lest its getting me money, I'm not Crowley's bitch any more for some reason an angel named Rachel took care of that and my deal was cut but I don't know why? She said if you want to live don't ask questions. So I dint but I think Fate has something to deal with it. I finished High school in 2008 and I've been doing this since Hope Dean and Sam Your well, I guess I'm doing collage I finish next month my 4 year program Paranormal, things that can't be explained and unknown

Dean and Sam sigh as they read the letters, "Werewolves? Doesn't he know the danger with them Dean yells then adds What now" Dean asked Sam sighed "Find this angel Rachel what she knows about Thomas then Bed I guess" "sure" adds Dean left and went upstairs to the 5 floor where Thomas room was.

Sam sighed – Werewolf attacks, Sam sighed as he searched he then found something he looked at on his laptop, he finds A article from when Thomas was 8. Sam reads the article

_Boy Clams he saw a werewolf – He said it warned him of the future Local town thinks he should be in a mental hospital the title read._

"_8 year old Boy Claims says he saw a werewolf from the future. It Eyes were so cool and its fur was gold." The boy sated, "It had a tattoo on its paw, that read D and T then a date beside it but what gets me the date is weird" the boy said. "We even Checked that date A lunar Eclipse is to happen it says to be a full one" A scientist from a local club said If this is a warning from the future it hard to believe and if true should be look into" the scientist adds "No one believes me expect A friend I have, I see weird things people think I'm nuts they think my whole family is The town doesn't believe me that my mom and dad are missing the cops say I lie to much but the polygraph said other wise" the boy adds Local cops gave the boy a polygraph the results was his father and mother are missing and he did see this animal or what is known to those who believe a werwolf._

Sam looks at the article blinks a few times and prints it off then shuts it off and reads the notes again to find something. So it is a chain of events Sam says to him self.

Dean sighs as he goes up the stairs to Thomas Room. As he gets there he sees scatter things across the floor. A map of some sort, Pictures of him, Joy, Sam and Dean him self. He blushes at one of them. Dean picks it up and looks at the back of it.

"_Dean I love you, You know that, I want you I do but I feel that we are not even close for some reason even though we... You know what in this picture and sleeping in your car together. Among other things, Also something creeps me out I think something is watching me."_

Dean sighs _"What does he mean?"_ Dean thinks. Dean picks everything up and puts in the bag he had with him. Then Dean takes off all his clothes to make him self naked but before he gets into the bed by the back window to the home he notices the sheets that were there he blinks at them then adds "What? He hasn't changed them all this time Why?" Dean looks at the sheets he sighs then touches them where they had a good night with each other They were covered in blood, & seeds of Dean and Thomas from years ago.

_**Flashback 6 years ago December 18 2005**_

"_Dean I want you, we have my house to our self why don't you want to. Plus it's a long weekend we don't have school till Tuesday" 16 year Thomas added "I can't because of my dad and he doesn't know about us" 18 year old Dean adds "Fine Get out!" Thomas adds crying "Wait what? Dean adds "You heard me you jackass" Thomas added "Thomas It's not like that I care It's more what he would think" Dean added Thomas sighs crying still, Dean sighs takes off his shirt and clothes then walks over to his crying boyfriend, takes his pants off and his boxers and pushes him on his bed. Thomas Punches Dean and blood splats on the bed sheets. What was that for Dean holding his bloody jaw/nose. Dean then Punch Thomas in the nose Blood splats yet again on the sheets That was for hitting me Thomas nods and adds That was well for saying something stupid." Thomas adds Kissing his boyfriend while starting to jack him off. Dean moans "I'm sorry you know right" he adds Thomas nods then takes his clothes off and grabs Dean, he then falls on to the Bed. They Kiss each other while rubbing against each other naked bodies they blast there seed all over the sheets. "Dean I love you. Thomas adds Thomas I know you do Dean added Dean pulls Thomas close and they fall asleep naked on the bed._

_**End of flashback.**_

Dean masturbates him self and blasts his seed on the sheets that he shared with Thomas all those years ago. He sighs then takes the sheets folds them and puts it at the bottom of the bed then he gets on the bed and falls asleep.

_**Dean Dream -**_

_Dean Winchester, a voice adds Miss Kipper? Dean adds How? Your in hell? It doesn't matter how, I'm link with you because you were in hell not to long ago, My Son needs you soon, You love him right tell him then he wants you so bad he wanted it at 13 for you to have sex with him instead of what you guys been doing. What your serious? Dean adds blushing Yes why would I lie, I've had my connections on the outside Some who are Demons Alistair James is one and Desmond who is one son of the four horse men. Dean Please I don't want him to give up his powers for me you and Sam must have sex with him inside the seal even Kyle has to watch. His mom is my sister we didn't tell Eli or Louis because they dint ask if we were related Rose adds Dean sighs I knew it I knew some one was watching us that day we had the fight when he told me to get out I saw someone I guess it was Alistair James Rose Nods _

_Yes Desmond is a good Demon but if you get on his bad side well you don't want to find out. Dean nods Well I let you go back to dreaming about my Son just want to tell you that with that she left and Dean went back to sleep dreaming about Thomas in many ways_

Sam sighs as he gets up and puts the article in his bag, he then goes and puts everything they found in his bag as well. He then goes to the guest room on the third floor opens to find a letter on the desk to him. He goes to it and opens it but is shocked to find out its a letter from Dean in the future

_April 16 2013_

"_Sam I'm not here any more Thomas is dead I don't know what happened it happen just after new years and you were know where to be found Anna Cass, and Ruby tried to find you but they couldn't I die after I write this I Haven't been in months last time I was well It was just before the war happened The house gets destroyed December 31 2012 and me, Chris and Thomas protectors try save the house all them die but me. Thomas get's a tattoo with mine and his name on it and a date Christmas 2012. Thomas dies Friday Jan 13 2013 I don't know if this reaches you but Tessa She owed me a favour she came to the house the night we were there and put this here for you since she knows every one death dates and such. When I asked about Thomas she said its best you dint know Sam Find her Ask her I need to know that blood ritual should have save both us and the house. Sam I cant lose him twice I love him I really do I couldn't tell him when we find him or when we screwed in the blood circle He cried and asked if I still love him. I couldn't give him a straight answer Please Sam Tell Chris that they find out and are trying to altar the future._

_Love Dean._

What the hell? Sam shouts.

_**What will happen to Sam Dean and Thomas, Will they find him what is the events to come. Stay tuned in Ch3 – Warning from the near Future **_


	3. Warnings from the near future

_**Hi I'm back with the Ch called Warnings from the near Future In this Ch there will be hints of yet to come in later Ch's Do Dean & Sam find Thomas or not Do they get to him in time or do events that are explained from future Dean come true? Find out in this Bone Crunching Ch filled with Ghosts, Werewolf's Vampires, and more Demons Stay tuned and find out. Holly, Jesse, Julie die that will be explained in ch 5 I only had them for a few ch, Rose and Irene will appear but later on. I do not own supernatural only the plot, The Kipper family, Joy, Desmond and Alistair James more will be explained about Desmond and Alistair in Ch 5 Also Season 6 references will be in this fic like Mother of all aka Eve and purgatory but will not be fully in the fic until Ch 6 or Ch 7. Season 7 will not be in this fic That will part 2 of this Series. In Season 2 or Season 3 the Road house is destroyed in this fic it happens later on (Ch 7,8 or 9 it will happen when I think of a plot for it) Some chapters will have text that is bold and Italic that will be filler and this ch will have some. Flash backs will be Italic as well.**_

_**A new Ooc will be in this chapter Jaden the Angel who saved Thomas from death, he will be taking Holly Jesse, Julie spot as I'm killing them at the end of Ch 5 that will be explained **_

_**Dragon's will be in the next few ch– Ch4 Enter Vayne Kipper's Legacy and Ch5 Time rewritten. The Kippers are descents of Dragons Some is reviled in this ch but more in the next two. Also I don't know if there was an archangel called Destiny but in this fic there is she will appear as well in this ch and later chapters. Stay tuned in this next Ch of Time fly's bye.**_

_** Sam sighs as he looks around, he notices a Black rabbit staring at him. He gets up and goes over to it only to see it's holding something in it's mouth. Guys I think this Rabbit has a New Ch or something because it was glaring at me for some reason. Anna see's the rabbit Sam was talking about and takes what it had all sudden it disappears and white one comes in to view with something tape to its back. Huh? Anna reads what the black one gave. Anna Joy's and Ruby's eyes only were on it. Ruby there's something here for us it came from a black rabbit I think it was dead too She adds Dean sees the white one and grabs it and reads what it had Ch3 Warning from the near Future Dean begins to read it while Sam sighs again. Ruby and Anna Read what was giving to them as well Gasps were heard from the two. Hello? Is any one going to do the disclaimer or should I a voice added Joy? Sam and Dean said. Who else A ghost of September past she added We thought you died Sam added No I've been in hiding She sighs the adds the disclaimer ShikamaruChuninKibaNaru does not own supernatural crew or rights to the Television show only this plot and the Oc's Me and Thomas Kipper. She adds Joy sighs walks over to Dean the slaps him. OUCH! What was that for? He added You know what for and He loves you why can't you see it are you that blind she added heading to where Ruby and Anna where reading what the black rabbit gave Anna. The three girls counties to read the 8 page paper while Dean and Sam sighed On with the Ch I guess Sam adds Reading it over Dean's shoulder.**_

_**Ch3 – Warning from the near Future **_

_In the near future _

_April 16 2013 8pm_

_Sam I'm not here any more Thomas is dead I don't know what happened it happen just after new years and you were know where to be found Anna Cass and Ruby tried to find you but they couldn't I die after I write this I Haven't been in months last time I was well It was just before the war happened The house gets destroyed Thursday December 31 2012 and me, Chris, Louis, Kyle, Eli, Julie and Thomas protectors Holly and Jesse try save the house all them die but me. Thomas get's a tattoo with mine and his name on it and a date Christmas 2012. Thomas dies Friday Jan 13 2013 I don't know if this reaches you but Tessa She owed me a favour she came to the house the night we were there and put this here for you since she knows every one death dates and such. When I asked about Thomas she said its best you dint know Sam Find her Ask her I need to know that blood ritual should have save both us and the house. Sam I cant lose him twice I love him I really do I couldn't tell him when we find him or when we screwed in the blood circle He cried and asked if I still love him. I couldn't give him a straight answer Please Sam Tell Chris that they find out and are trying to altar the future. _

_Love Dean -_

Dean sighs as he writes the note. "Dean hurry I don't know how much time we have before these events happen I have to get it to the right Date and time with out being seen by my past self you know that right." A voice adds. "Tessa? How am? I'm dead Again? Ya I know but what will happen will it change the events that happen?" He adds sighing. "Yes I kind of killed you to tell you all this and It should" Tessa adds. "What about that ritual wasn't that for him to get his powers and it protected the house and us." Dean said "Yes that should have unless events are being change by some one, Destiny should be protecting them unless some one killed her and is rewriting everything" a new voice adds "Miss Kipper? I though you were in hell?" Dean adds "Hello to you Dean Yes I was freed some time ago by Anna and my husbands brother I have been in hiding My Son is it true is he dead." Dean nods "Can I speak to you over hear Miss Kipper?" Tessa adds she nods.

"Hes not dead he got bitten by a werewolf I said that because Dean lost his brother Sam awhile ago because of the Apocalypse and that was not ment to happen." Tessa said "Where is he then?" Miss Kipper adds "Hes with a werewolf clan but Thomas doesn't want to expect it he wants Dean and he can't have him anymore because of rules So we are warning the past of the events if Sam is smart he can put two and two together." Tessa adds "Thomas loves Dean I know I heard things in hell" she adds Tessa sighs then adds yes Miss Kipper sighs the added "If that's true he still human right?" Miss kipper asks Tessa. "That I don't know. I don't know the effects this will have once we send this letter." Tessa said afterwards.

_**Back in present time: June 12 2012**_

Sam summons Tessa "Sam Winchester what do you want?" She asked in a nice tone. This shows her the letter She reads it,

_April 16 2013_

"_Sam I'm not here any more Thomas is dead I don't know what happened it happen just after new years and you were know where to be found Anna, Jaden, Cass, and Ruby tried to find you but she couldn't I die after I write this I Haven't been in months last time I was well It was just before the war happened The house gets destroyed Thursday December 31 2012 and me, Anna, Jaden, Cass, Chris, Louis, Kyle, Eli, Julie and Thomas protectors Holly and Jesse try save the house all them die but me and Ruby. Thomas get's a tattoo with mine and his name on it and a date Christmas 2012. Thomas dies Friday Jan 13 2013 I don't know if this reaches you but Tessa She owed me a favour she came to the house the night we were there and put this here for you since she knows every one death dates and such Tessa that is When I asked about Thomas she said its best you dint know Sam Find her Ask her I need to know that blood ritual should have save both us and the house. Sam I cant lose him twice I love him I really do I couldn't tell him when we find him or when we screwed in the blood circle He cried and asked if I still love him. I couldn't give him a straight answer Please Sam Tell Chris that they find out and are trying to altar the future._

_Love Dean._

"This is not possible – they live have a family together in a house that Thomas owns and this house and stands until the death of there 9 son in 2099. Well this sort of makes sense" she adds Sam shows her the letter Thomas gave them then the article she reads it

Boy Clams he saw a werewolf – He said it warned him of the future Local town thinks he should be in a mental hospital the title read.

"_8 year old Boy Claims says he saw a werewolf from the future. It Eyes were so cool and its fur was gold." The boy sated, "It had a tattoo on its paw, that read D T then a date beside it but what gets me the date is weird" the boy said. "We even Checked that date A lunar Eclipse is to happen it says to be a full one" A scientist from a local club said If this is a warning from the future it hard to believe and if true should be look into" the scientist adds "No one believes me expect A friend I have, I see weird things people think I'm nuts they think my whole family is The town doesn't believe me that my mom and dad are missing the cops say I lie to much but the polygraph said other wise" the boy adds Local cops gave the boy a polygraph the results was his father and mother are missing and he did see this animal or what is known to those who believe a werwolf._

"So what you think? Do you think both are connected?" Sam adds.

"Hmm Yes the tattoo that's the event on Christmas of this year and the werewolf is Thomas he went and warned his past self at 8 years old but the day he gets bitten must be Friday Jan 13 2013." Tessa adds "What about the house and his family plus his protectors? Is there any way to help him or them?" Sam adds. "That is a mystery to help his family unless the are made aware of this and Helping him as werewolf well only way for sure he needs to have sex with Dean and Dean must tell him his feelings on the day he get's bitten so he can retain his human self as for transformation you would have to keep him some where when full moons happen unless you get a Dog or something to be with him, It would make the were in him die down and make him like a puppy. I got to go but keep all this in mind maybe my self and Dean in the future are trying to help save this time by making sure they don't find out. Tessa added Sam nods "Well I let you get back to sleep The ritual should work and If I have to step in I make sure that it works because who ever is trying to do this is messing with the Apocalypse time line and my Boss is not pleased with this, he told me find a way to get her out of hell I don't know who he means" She adds

I do but I don't know where in hell she is Miss Kipper, Thomas Mom Sam said

Tessa sighs So she is the bargain chip that Hades wants but what does he want to trade for. She added

Hades? What does the Greek God want with Miss Kipper? Sam adds looking at the female reaper.

That is unknown my boss is trying to figure that out also I got to go. She adds disappearing.

Sam sighs, He gets in the bed and fall's asleep

_**Sam's dream **_

_Samuel, A female voice Mom But your dead? That's true but you have a connection with yellow eyes. So I have one with you to but in my dreams? Yes. She added. Mom Do you know any thing about what happens soon, besides the war? Yes I know that Thomas Dies and Joins me but I cant tell you or his life span will be cut in half and he tries to tell Dean but ends up telling you instead because Dean was all most dead. She adds Wait so this letter Dean gave me from the future is true then? Sam added Yes only way to be sure is a Time Demon. If it is from the future well they would know she adds. Sam looks at the figure that was his mom and nodded. Sam I must go to help young youth that are trap here Save him, save his Future with that she was gone._

Sam woke up with a start – He looked out the window to see The sun was just rising,(Was that real) he thought to himself then he sighed got out of the bed and head to the kitchen to get some coffee.

_**Meanwhile- At a home South of the Canadian boarder June 13, 2012 12am**_

"Joy you sure that Dean will come here" a voice added. "Mom I know the Winchesters if it has to with weird they will be and I have letters that are from Thomas to Dean so yes Mom" Joy adds She sighs "Whats that boy doing these days last time he called he talked with me about the old days where You, him, Sam and Dean had fun or something he told me to give this to you, he told me write a few things down he asked me to and he says he's sorry for lieing to you he said it was for the best because of what is about to happen I didn't understand what he ment he said tell Joy that he wants you to forgive him, hes called 330 times now and I don't want to lie to him any more you guys were friends right?" Joy mom added. Joy sighs "Yes but I can't forgive him mom he faked his death, and at the reunion I ran into him and I knew he faked his death the one's clueless are Sam and Dean they have no Idea he's alive though." Joy then said "He love's them right" she added Joy sighs then nods then takes what her mom wrote down.

It read: Joy they Know if your not talking with me send the Items to this man Bobby, he knows Dean and Sam. Please forgive me, I send you a letter soon as why I did what I did T.K.

"Mom did he send anything or has anything came?" Joy asked "Why yes a few things some pictures of you guys at school and among them was a watch, some maps that you drew and some camping gear that you lent Thomas but he didn't return it back then." She added

Joy looks at the Items that her mom had said came She saw something in the camping gear She grabs it – and falls to the floor with a clang, "Huh? This was taking by that bitch just after his birthday" she was now speechless It was a Sliver necklace – that had an etching in it that read friends For life, friends for ever A note was on the floor as well She picked it up and read it

_Dec 2007 – "Joy I'm so sorry for everything, I knew it at the reunion you knew some how I don't know how you knew but you did. Oh If you got this then you got the necklace Me and Sam got you back then The bitch well I told her that My brother and Sam gave it to you as a gift, and if she dint give it back well I said my ghost of a brother would hunt her. She said she took it because she was Jealous that Sam and I hung out with you, She also hated Dean because of his reputation of dating girls and when I said he was going out with my brother (Aka _

_Me,) _

_I told her People threatening to kill all his friend's she said she was sorry and gave it to me she dint want to face you because of your fighting reputation and that's reason I faked my death because of them, who said they would hurt you, Sam and Dean also Expose are secret relationship with the school. As luck would have it they did too telling everyone before they were expelled because of it Also it was our schools Gay straight Alliance paper 3 days later"_

Joy then saw the paper he was talking about

_It read – Boy 16 kills himself on Halloween because of threat's to his friends and to his boyfriend. Secret relationship Exposed Was the title_

_ Thomas Theo Kipper killed him self on the day of this years Halloween dance 6 people are connected with his death. 4 were expelled Dean Winchester was the middle of this and we got this comment from him – "People should be ashamed of what they didn't do to help him who cares if the are gay and bi guys around this school they shouldn't have to hide it like Thomas did, As for me people can go to hell, and rumours going around from those expelled that I was dating him those were true and I would like to thank Yuri Kinsey for that who dared me to kiss him back in 1998 on Valentine's day." We also seen Dean's Reaction to him being killed for I was there when it happened. I am Josh New Heart his cousin's friend I am also gay, at Start of last year his cousin was transfer to another school he said if anything happen he would hurt all who did anything to Thomas. Well the four that were expelled were found dead in gruesome ways today the cops are questioning people but no one want's to say anything. We got a comment from Thomas cousin Kyle Kipper he had this to say "The four got what they deserved for killing my cousin. I know who killed them to, I'm no rat but if you mess with our family just say you wont be going to heaven but to hell instead" _

_The rest of the article talk about who did it and events that were to happen later that year._

_**Joy's Flash back October 31 2006 (See Ch1)**_

_Dean where you going we have a date tonight The dance remember you said you go with me as my Date Thomas added Sorry Thomas I can't be with you any more Dean said Why not We have for a few years it hasn't brother you Thomas added It's people ok I got to go I have plans with Sam I still love you Dean added Ya right you only care about what you guys do no one else not even Sam Thomas added That's not true Dean adds Ask Joy and Kyle it is so. I hate you Dean Winchester (Thomas clocks Dean) Dean groans as he spat blood to the floor. Thomas wait Dean adds No not this time Dean I did once. It was long weekend awhile back and well you know how that turned out, that was even at my home Dean go fuck your self I never want to see you again. If I do I will have nothing to say to you, because you really don't care about me all your doing is using me for your reputation at this school aren't you? Thomas added No I'm not I love you I do ask Sam and Joy when you disappeared I went looking for you and I never stop until we did find you. It's that I can't ok. Dean added and walk away leaving Thomas confused with mixed emotions. _

_Thomas Wait, its true ok I never told you because Dean asked me not to. Joy added Thomas looked at Dean then at Joy Dean was crying I care for you I do Thomas but right now I can't be with you. Dean adds Stop the lies Stop hiding stuff from me I know something goes on with you, your Dad and Sam. Odd times you are away I want to know what ever it is I believe you ok, I know things to like there are such things as monsters and other things but I don't know what. Sorry Thomas I can't tell you I just can't. You would be scared and if you know you run away I want you out of my life it would be a lot easier Dean walks away Joy looks at Thomas Thomas punches a locker and breaks his hand Dean looks back and a tears are seen from his eyes Why doesn't he tell me anything I love him I do and all I get is twisted lies and more lies Thomas cries Thomas it will be ok Joy adds No it will not Joy leave me alone please. She nods and walks away Thomas sits down looking at his bloody hand then sighs_

_Sam sees all this He walks over to Thomas and sits down, Thomas looks at Sam, Sam sighs and hugs Thomas Rips his shirt and bandages his hand. Sam do you like me as well Sam sighs I don't know Thomas I confused about it Maybe down the road and when I can think straight about it but not right now. Thomas cries in Sam's Chest Why Sam why the lies I've told him everything about me expect about my family. Doesn't he trust me doesn't he love me Sam looks at Thomas then sighs It's hard for us ok we can't let any one know what our Dad does people wouldn't believe us any way but your different Yes there is monsters like vampires, werewolf's etc lore legends and well our Dad hunt's them Dean well maybe he was protecting you I don't know but he doesn't mean what he said. Sam I love him why tell me lies Thomas added I know Thomas he's blind and he should have told you instead of me. That's why I trust you with my life Sam you tell me everything because were close like that and I am as well with your brother Thomas adds_

_Thomas sighs Sam he does if he wants it that way then fine I will be out of his life for good. He cries in to Sam chest even more Sam hugs him Thomas then does something he Kisses Sam, Sam looks at him, then Kisses him back and they fall asleep together on the floor_

_The dance that night _

_Did you hear that Thomas kid hung him self in the bathroom. A boy said to another Sam heard this and rushed to every bathroom until he saw it Cops bring Thomas body out with a rope around his neck Joy was cring Why Sam she added looking at him. I don't know Joy I don't know. Dean just came in the main doors and saw the cops take the body out. Poor kid hung himself because his boyfriend wouldn't go to the dance with him. A cop said Thomas Kipper nice kid too, I knew he was like that and he told me who he liked Dean Winchester another cop added. Dean looked at them then saw Sam and Joy come to him Joy slaps him across the face How could you she adds and leaves Sam looks at his brother Dean starts to cry I did this Sam nods _

_**End of flash back **_

Joy reads the paper in shock – (So his cousin knew about his powers and what has he not told me) she thought

Her cell phone rings – "Hello?" She adds "Joy I'm shocked you would answer to me of all people." "Kyle Kipper?" Joy said shocked "Who else Thomas?" He added "Ya I thought it would be him" she added back "I know that's the reason I'm calling I know you know that he faked his death, Same with the Winchester brothers, My mother didn't know that he was alive and was so shocked when he came to the house 3 months ago I was at collage. She started asking questions Thomas told her the truth that me, him, his dad, my dad, our uncle and some of our aunts were Angels. She then said why tell her now, he said that she was in danger and need to leave to a safe place, he gave her a plane ticket that was some where in Cuba. I don't know she left me a letter explaining it he told all our whole non family that weren't Angels to go to the same place and live there once there wrap salt around the doors and windows and make sure there are seals that trap any demon who steps in there. I'm on the run from them Angels above they want me to kill Thomas for what he's done but I cant I love him because he's family. His dad is nice as well. Tell Uncle Chris I'll be at the house in 20 mins to live because there tracking ever other member of our family even Thomas. He's north of you near that site where we went camping that year. You have to warn him to get his grace soon or they will kill him" Kyle adds the hangs up.

Kipper home Kitchen 6am same day

The Phone rings "Hello?" Chris adds just as Sam comes in. "What Kyle Called you said our family is being watched by other angels that don't trust our family and they want Thomas dead because of his relationship with Dean Winchester Also he will be here in 20 mins ok thanks Joy. Dean and Sam yes I heard from them You cant I understand because you knew he was alive but dint want to ruin the friendship between the 5 of you. Tell them ok thanks bye." he added and hung up the phone he sighs Then Sam speaks

"Joy? I thought she and her mom moved far from this area" Sam added "So you heard about that Yes she did and I told her to go because just after he left the school was well you saw it." a voice said said Kyle that was quick Chris added as he saw 6'6 boy like Thomas enter and close the back door. "We wounder why no one was there and blood was on the walls near the cafeteria when me Dean, Anna and Ruby went to find something Thomas left for Dean. So what happened?" Sam asked Kyle Kyle sighed open the fridge took out a bottle of water and sat down. "The whole school was killed in 2008 on gradation day I don't know more" Well I do when we went to the school 2 papers were on the doors was one of them The date was on it June 30 2008 Dean added as he took the paper out of Sam's bag

_School Massacre was the title –It read James Norton high school will for ever be closed starting next month, Students and Staff were found dead today. No one knows why Cops are in shock that this was happen. We found 4 survivors Kyle Kipper, Joy Louise, Sam and Dean Winchester. There are rumours that a few survived from class of 2008 but we can't confirm. Kyle went to a different school back into 2005 but returned in 2006 for awhile then left again but return in 2007 for that school year Some say he was Expelled others say his family kept on moving, that turn out to be true Dean Winchester did return for another year but to teach Gym that was in 2007 His boyfriend Thomas Kipper was also part of the 2008 class but killed him self on Halloween back in 2006 because Dean was busy to come to the dance or something Rumours Say he's Alive I think it's true but we don't know for sure. Sam Winchester left at the end of 2004 for unknown reasons but was in contact with Thomas Kipper, and Joy Louise and Joy we found out she was on vacation when the school was killed she was to return that night for grad. We have found out by a Psychic and she was called in to see what killed the school. After she did she lost her ability to walk she told us it was Angels why because of the church that use to be there. It was on holy grounds she adds because an angel was said to be born there_ _Micheal is a name she gave she said he knows all about him._

"So why did it happen is getting or did it happen because of the seals right?" Sam adds Kyle sighs "It was done because of what Thomas found out" "Wait I'm right" Sam adds Shocked "Yes one of the seals that wasn't know was Killing the whole school on holy grounds." Kyle then added "So all students but us were killed?" Sam added "Not all I found out only the class of 2008 was killed 5 of Class of 2008 did though us five." Kyle Sighed then added "Why us?" Sam adds Chris sighs "Holly is looking into that" he added "Well since that happen does any one know about the church and this home being connecting to the school." Sam adds showing the blue prints of the church and school. "Well It might have to do with Rose deal" a voice said Dad? "What you doing here? Thought you were being watched as well" Kyle added. "Hello Louis Kipper" Sam said "Yes I barely made it here like you this house can't be touch they don't know that and Sam Winchester I didn't know you be here." he added "Well I'm here because of Thomas." Sam added back "Hmm So it's true My nephew is in love with Dean and you." He adds "Wait What?" Kyle and Chris add "How do you think I was still standing when I came back from the church Kyle's dad save me because all my blood got drained I had 2.5 pints left and It's true I found something written down there" Sam added "I wounder how" Chris adds "It was on my orders and Micheal's he knows about Thomas but not all of what we know" a new voice added "Mr Eli Kipper I see you haven't change much but a little grim stone from hell" Sam added laughing "Very funny Sam, Where's Dean by the way? I know he's here as well Holly felt a weird vibe yesterday" he added. "Yes upstairs in your son's room sleeping That was well Death I called her because I found this – It's a letter from the future and its from Dean." Shows them Each of them there reads it. "Wait how is possible I thought as soon as Dean traps Thomas in the seal witch you made Sam is to work and he gets his Angel powers and I do too when that happens" Kyle said Well maybe it has to be both What did you find down there Sam? A female voice added Dammit Do all of us angels have to do that! Anna? Kyle added Anna sighs "Hi Kyle, Sorry it's a bad habit" she adds. "So you got your grace back" Mr Kipper adds "Well thank the Winchester's they helped" Anna added. As I was saying Demons and Angels can't go down inside the church or they die she added. Then why Can I pass the barrier and my dad can't Kyle adds looking at Anna. Sam sighs You all need to here what I found You guys might like it for it has do with the Kipper family tree. Our Family tree The four Kippers added Yes I found a prophecy down there. Sam add

When I gave my last amount of blood I heard a voice, It was one of the four horse men I think Death I think I don't know they said- "Thy shall break the cursed bonds of the Winchester's that tie them to Hell and Heaven They that belongs to the kipper family our great great Nephews Kyle James Kipper, and Thomas Theodore Kipper Son of our great Nieces Rose Damon-Kipper and Irene Damon-Kipper, this must be done before there 24 birthday or else, events that will happen that were fore warned by A Demon back when Hell's gates were opened they will not happen Warning from the future will come in many ways. Thomas is in love with both Winchesters therefore both must be in this chamber Kyle must be present as well. All Kipper Angels cant touch the barrier that is around the chamber but can be with in the outer chamber. Any Angel or Demon touches the barrier dies In the end Thomas and Kyle will have 11 bi and gay angles with them as well as most female angles 11 male and 11 female demons Not including Anna, or Ruby they will also have Micheal on there side for some reason Joy there best friend will die, her death can't be avoided but her soul will be the final piece to there powers. She dies protecting Thomas from an angel that tries to kill him after he is bitten She knows her fate it was set the day Thomas got the message from his werewolf self at 8 years old. We give our blessing to the Winchester's even though we might have to kill them when our seal is released We the four horse men of Doom Protect Thomas & Kyle Kipper Sam and Dean Winchester because true love is hard to find Also we have our reasons No one not even the ones in Hell or Heaven know, Purgatory is the key Only three people know, our nieces and Joy. We have made a deal of our own that will be reviled soon only Thomas knows of that. Thy shall Rule our Kingdom We shall listen to our Kings and Queen.

Kyle, Anna, Eli, Chris and Louis are shocked what they hear. "Here's the article I found as well I asked Tessa if connected she said maybe, also had a weird dream My mom appeared in it she said try a Time demon to find out what's going on."

The four Kippers and Anna read it. "A Time demon but why should we when the prophecy just told us he gets bitten." Kyle adds "Well it's not a bad Idea" a voice adds "Alistair James I haven't seen you in months just after you found me and told me something tried to kill Thomas in his sleep and all you do is pop up randomly!" Kyle adds "Sorry but You all should know I'm under watch by that bitch and if your wondering Sam Winchester No I don't go by her orders my orders are by a Demon named Desmond is ordered by Thomas Mom." he added "Rose had demons with her?" Mr Kipper asks shocked "Yes, Sir Desmond knew her long before she met you, Desmond is a Son of the four horse man, we don't know what one he will not tell us Two others are out there they can't be found unless Rose wants them to be" Our records show that they had no Children Anna adds "Well you haven't seen the these files from Hell and Purgatory witch Rose got as part of her deal when Thomas was born. The demon's that are after him worked for Yellow eyes as you call him Sam. The are Dream eaters come and go in a person dream, they eat the soul from with in and they make the person who they want go through a horrible death. In Thomas case He was all most killed by one February 14 2007, There are other Demons as well that are after him. Desmond has requested for Ruby to join us if she can get her leash off of Lilith that is No one in hell but a few know of our existence Even though she's in hell some how her will is keeping her alive but as well her power as a great niece of the four horse men is also helping" "So your saying My mom and Thomas mom are sisters?" Kyle adds "Sisters yes twin sisters to be exact." Alistair James adds "No wonder Irene looks like Rose in many ways" Mr Kipper adds "So that means instead of cousins were brothers?" Kyle adds looking Shocked at this information. "Both cousins by blood and brothers by angel blood" Alistair James adds. Kyle sighs "No wounder I have a deep connection with him" Kyle adds That still doesn't explain how or why the school class was killed. Sam added Alistair James sighs Yes it does it was by an angel who works for Desmond. "Some one knew about you, Dean, Kyle and Thomas." Alistair James said "Joy dint tell any one" Sam adds "No because she and her mom work with us, we told her the truth when you guys went missing in 05 on a hunt with your dad. It was some one who was in contact with hell or heaven" Alistair James adds. "So this was how they were finding out about Thomas movements and Winchester's as well Thomas told me while looking for Sam and Dean he said some one was on his tail and he knew them but wasn't sure" Chris adds Alistair James then sighs "Bad news though all though 2008 class was killed some of the kids the ones that were to graduate with Sam and Dean if they stayed also know the whole class that are their age" Alistair James said "Wait me, Joy and Thomas were to graduate with that class as for Sam 2007 if he stayed and 2006 Dean if he did. How would they know They were only there till mid 2007 they left I was there I know" Kyle added. "This might be bad for us no wonder the Angels know but do they know of the house and it's powers?" A voice adds "Holly?" Sam & Kyle add "Alistair J. Oliver I knew you would come soon or later Does Desmond still want our help or you giving it to us?" She adds "Holly Josephine Jones I surprised you remember me and yes I came to help with the situation at hand" he adds "You mean my love for him and that ritual or something" a voice was heard and a long yawn from the person "Nice timing to get up you lazy ass" Kyle adds "Hi Dean" Alistair James, Holly, Mr Kipper, Anna, Louis and Chris add "Hi all and Shut it I don't need your bull shit Kyle and I been passed out in a dream Since last night some Demon tried to kill me but a Rose Killed it." Dean added "Great Me seeing our mom in my dream wasn't enough but him seeing Miss Kipper in his What the hell is going on here?" Sam shouts making every one look at him. Dean sighs all she told me was about Desmond &Alistair James here and how well Kyle don't get offend but you have to be in the chamber with us at the time we well go at it" Dean adds "What no way in hell why would Aunt Rose say that" It's true Kyle the prophecy it says _Kyle must be present as well. _Sam adds "Oh right" he adds sighing "Say are all you gay or bi?" Anna adds "I'm Gay, Deans more Gay then bi Thomas is Gay Alistair James is bi too and Sam's Bi I think" Kyle adds "No wonder the prophecy and events that have happen up till now" Mr Kipper adds Holly sighs "True but what what about this should we summon a Time Demon to make sure those events in this letter are stopped or should we wait until the December 30 of this year witch is in 6 months" she adds "Do it now I guess" Dean adds "Ok lets do this" Kyle added. Sam chants "Time and Space we call thee, We are thou in need to see past, present and future." A demon in a weird looking robe shows up then adds "How may I be of survive?" We need to know about an event in the future because this came for us here in this time. Sam adds hands the Time demon the letter – "Yes this is from the future, and Thomas Kipper needs to stay alive or else time will be rewritten." "How?" all asked "I can say some events yet to come also the birth of A child that is to be born on Kyle birthday shall not happen and Kyle will die, then this letter will take effect with its events. Events take Thomas to the edge and this war is one event of that." The Time lord said "Well that might change, because that kid will be here in less then a few weeks or a month" Kyle said lifting up his shirt "That event should have been on on your birthday, hmm this change of the time line will come to this family's advantage. Also John Winchester has called me once before to ask about events of April 1 2018 because Sam sent him something from the future saying that Dean was dead, Thomas was missing, Kyle was hanged and his Son was also missing. This house disappeared in a tornado, and those events are tied to events yet to happen. The time lord adds "Well what about Thomas does he get his powers or you cant tell us?" Mr Kipper adds

"He does now thanks to Kyle's kid being born months head of time, Joy death is postponed, Thomas Sam, Dean and Kyle will be come more powerful either time line and the ritual works as for it not working well 90% chance that some one will try to mess it up. I will stop them for I owe Kippers my life and gratitude, for young Thomas saved me years ago" Time lord said "Wait the wolf event was you when he was 8? Mr Kipper adds "Yes under orders by some one in the future I cant say who, for I am bound to them, they are on your side I let you know that and is related to some one in this room." They can't get involved but events that have happened can let them, also they have just turned 16 in that time line. Dean looks shocked, "Our son's Right? Mine and Thomas" Dean adds Every one looks at him even the Time lord. "So how did you know?" Time lord said next "The robe your wearing, Thomas was said if he ever had twins he make a weird looking hoodie robe has 7 pockets and has spots for portable hand-held gaming systems" Dean added. "Yes Jacob Wolf, Emmett James Wolf and Mary Susanne Kipper-Winchester. Your Triplets. Both boys are gay and love each other." The time lord said.

"Anything you can tell about the war who wins or loses" Dean added "It will be a tie but more events will happen" Time lord said "Wait does purgatory have to with this or no?" A voice added Rachel? All said but Sam and Dean.

"No, but purgatory is something that you all should look into I can't say much more about that subject." With that he left.

"What you doing here?" Anna added "I have a message for Kyle from Micheal witch is weird no one knows where he is and your Dean Winchester" Rachel adds "Ya and Who the hell are you? We know that you have been talking with our friend who's missing why does Micheal want Thomas?" Dean added "That I'm not sure but the message is that Kyle go find Thomas before Raphael or she finds him and also hell hounds will be on his trail and it's not Lilith you guys plan to kill her this week aren't you and I'm Rachel Loyal to Castiel." "So who is it that wants him is it the reason Lilith wants him to make a deal or something" Ruby asked Rachel looked at Ruby. She then added "That might be why and I'll get back to you about that" with that she left.

"Well Cass you some interesting friends you know that" Dean adds bluntly "I know what did Rachel want?" He added "The Archangel Micheal wants Thomas for some reason and that some one is after him Micheal said so." Dean then said "That is weird why would he talk with some one before there war. I will find out" with that he left "You son of a bitch you don't even clue us in and leave" Dean added

_**Noon June 13 2012**_

Thomas enters a small store takes a few Items then he sighs as he puts salt in a shape of a devils trap around the area around him, he then summons him "I see you found me how?" A voice adds. "I have my ways Crowley" Thomas adds "So this is not a social call is it about the four horse men or about some thing else." he said next "Purgatory I know it is real I want to know why it has to deal with me do you know what I am Crowley?" Thomas asked. Crowley Smiles then sighs "So you figure that out you know they are after you even Lilith?" He asked Thomas sighed and nods "This makes this more fun, help me and I have Dean find you I'll give him clues but not where you are I know about that too, your all talk down below." He added "If you do that I want my mom out of hell, or do you want my soul?" Thomas adds Crowley thinks then adds "You got your self a deal and our deal Ten years ago also stands, No your soul isn't worth taking the horse men would kill me for doing that and Your mom out of hell, She needs to be out anyway The four horse men asked for some reason also I'll make sure your friend Joy doesn't die yet. I'll even tell you why Purgatory has to do with you." he adds Thomas sighs "So what does it have to do with me.?" "I don't know much but what I know is that you get bitten by an Alpha werewolf and you met the Eve mother of all. I want to know why she hasn't shown her self yet in the last 20,000 years" he adds Ok that's all you know I can read it, I'll be in touch with that Thomas left Crowley where he was he open the door and was about to go Crowley then spoke

"Hey whats with this you don't trust me?" Crowley adds I do but no offence but your a chew toy to my friends now I've been dieing to try these powers. Thomas whistles and two hell hounds come out of nowhere. "Boys make sure you play with him very nice and save him for Dean and Sam" Barks were heard. "Hey what's the deal your an angel how do you have control over hell's pets?" he adds looking at the two hounds

"I guess you don't know the whole story, Ruby knows the truth ask her after all she was his right hand demon also the Winchester's should know the truth by now as well not all of it but some. Yes I am, Yellow eyes well you should know he had a brother your a cross roads demon you should know all Boys rip him good and toy with him he needs to learn a lesson" Wines came from the first one. No Winchester's get to kill him it feels right." Thomas shouts at the hell hound it wines and obeys

"Wait his brother died 22 years ago and is sealed like Lucifer in hell it was The day" Crowley said but... Thomas cut him off "Mary Winchester died. Sam Winchester got his powers thanks to Yellow eyes that night and I got powers from both brothers My powers include what the other kids could do, along with other things witch only four know about Lucifer, Ruby, Yellow eyes and his brother. Crowley smirks "Fine you win this round but I will come for you when time is right" he adds

"That's fine these two will have your smell and sent they will let me know when you come any way I have other things to do. He's all yours my sexy hell hounds you guys will get extra meat later." The two hell hounds bark happy and started to attack Crowley

Thomas leaves and rips and slashes could be heard and Crowley yelping in pain. Thomas then goes to where he was going and he calls his cousin Kyle

_**Kipper home 7 mins after Thomas event with Crowley**_

Kyle's cell phone rings – he looks at the #. unknown it read. Kyle answers it

"Hello?"

Is Hello all I get cous I haven't seen you in years and that's all you say?

Thomas? How? You died in 2006 When I went home for vacation mom told me the events I said he can't be she said flesh in bones I said ya right I even went to the morgue they had no death certificate on you Kyle adds

Well no I woke up in a city morgue and I ripped that up you ass to cover my tracks Ya who else?" Thomas adds

Sam, Dean, Anna, Ruby look at him

Kyle quickly puts it on speaker -

"Whats up." Kyle added Shocked to hear his cousins voice

"Nothing much killed a few monsters, some demons, and trapped Crowley in a devil's trap made of salt to get answers why I was saved Screams were heard in the back ground I guess my hell hound buddies are crewing him good. As a chew toy." Thomas laughs

Ruby now speaks – "How are you controlling them? I thought we can only do that?" She adds

"Well Yes Ruby, You know the truth about me well its one of my powers and I don't know why Lilith is kind of looking for You wondering where you go and she knows about you and Sam Winchester having sex awhile back Dean glares at the two while he added this Thomas continued and I found out by a demon I hunted Demons lie but I can some how make them tell the truth. Also you know more about me and Kyle that it would put Yellow eyes work to shame and your a whore Ruby" Thomas added

Ruby sighs

"Wait What you mean his work?" Kyle added

"Well the psi kids for one, Ruby tell them about Yellow eyes there's more to him then meets the eye. Ruby sighs Why do all you fucking Demon hunting monster hunting Angel hunting ass holes think I am a Whore she shouts she then sighs Fine but you owe me all Right she added Sure Hang on Something is coming Thomas added next – Static was heard then Thomas shouts – So they send Raphael to try to kill me hmm I thought it would been Castiel or Uriel. Raphael voice was heard on the other end – "It's nice to see you again Thomas I wish it was on better terms and how do you know about Castiel and Uriel?" "Ya you to Raphael I know more about this war then anything Raphael Are you hear to kill me because I'm in love with Winchester brothers or here on Michael orders to tell me about this war Or is because of me liking Jaden" Thomas adds "Hmm So you know about that?" she adds "Ya thanks to Gabriel he told me a lot about the war and I'm some sort of trophy prize that's what he thinks Also he told me about the cage and how to open it He said he would tell me Information if I didn't say where or what he is" Thomas added "So he's alive? Well Micheal will be glad and I was hear to kill you orders by Zachariah but for some reason I can't and that angel well he still likes you he has something to tell you" Raphael added

Thomas laughs then sighs– "Ya I know it's one of my power's only thing that could kill me is an Item and that hasn't been found in 50,000 years Tell him I still like him and sure" Thomas adds.

"So the Rumour about you is true and I will" she adds

"Rumour Nope most demons know about what I am and only Angle that knows about the truth is Lucifer and I have to thank Yellow Eyes for that as well." Thomas added

"Wait no you can't be, that's impossible how can you be like Sam Winchester and those other kids?" Raphael added

"Yes I am a psi like Sam Winchester but I have far greater powers then what Sam has right now. I said to thank Yellow eyes and I mean it You Angels are to know all but you couldn't keep track of his little brother could you." Thomas adds and he continues

Raphael Your next there New chew toy Thomas Whistles

"Hell hounds Impossible no human can how can you even? You wouldn't dare You know who I am right?" she adds looking at the group of them who show up "Oh Yes I know who you are and I would and I don't care if Micheal, Uriel, Rachel, Gabriel and Balthazar would get a laugh about this though, Anna, Castiel Fate or him smite me for this but I'm sick in tried of you bastards trying to ruin my life I wish I had brother, I told Micheal I want nothing to do with this war but it seems he knows that. I even summon Fate and her sisters on Micheal's orders they told me this was my Fate and it is my Fate to be with Dean Winchester and no one can stop it if they do well I don't know but I know some one is if you guys are trying to stop that well just say Fate will intervene to stop you" Thomas adds "She wouldn't dare" Raphael adds "Oh ya shows her a gold thread then how you think I got this I was to be killed by you or some one else but something changed my Fate. Jaden did back in 2006, Fate said God wanted that to happen Raphael scoffs then adds "God he hasn't been seen Your just like Castiel who believe he's out there" He added "Fine don't believe me ask Joshua he talks to God ask what God knows about me, I'm sorry my friend I wish this was on better terms join me Raphael, you know why." Raphael sighs "You know about him how? I can't you know I have to follow orders, Yes I know why, He loves you and want's me to protect you because of what happen when they tried to kill you instead of you dieing" she added "Yes God told me in a dream about him because I have Faith plus I believe there is a God that all that matters and Why hasn't he seen me in the last 6 years since that day he saved me from that thing" Thomas adds "Faith and believing are two different things I don't know" Raphael added Barks were then heard "Yes boys Send her to hell and Raphael you will find the truth there. Keep it to your self or Just find my Mom she will tell you." she nods then Screams could be heard "I guess you guys get fried archangel Thomas sighs Man this sucks I need to find him Kyle just ask Ruby" With that Thomas hangs up. "Dammit!" Dean added we could have known where he is. "I got that Near Fort Eire does that ring a bell?" Ruby adds "That does it's where we went camping Joy had a cottage out there we would use it as kids Dean Thomas Joy, and Kyle had summers up there. Dean only went when dad would let him go" Sam added "Why is this a goose case? Why can't he come to see us" Dean added

Ruby sighs "I know a few things and Thomas is finding weapons of Ancient lore. Hell Sword we have it's my knife, Heaven Sword witch is an Angel blade. Double Dragon Swords are made of Dragon skin and blood, it belongs to the Kipper family it was lost when Vayne Kipper moved hear the day the colt was made no one has seen it but him before that 50,000 years ago. The colt as well put all these weapons together and something happens." "Well we have three maybe it will lead us to the others Sam check about Double Dragon Swords" Dean added He nods then sighs

Kyle then looks at Anna then at Ruby the others do too. "Spill Ruby What the hell he mean by that?" Sam added. She sighs "I could get in trouble for telling you but fine – Yellow eyes had a brother, most demons dint know of him upper Demons only and Lucifer, me Lilith and Micheal knew about what he did to Thomas and Kyle" She adds "That is giving them powers like me?" Sam adds Ruby sighs

"No more then that I don't know much I only saw the guy once and well that was 22 years ago So the night Mary Winchester died Yellow eyes said there will be 2 that would be powerful then his group and he said there powers would come from him and someone else."

"So combined powers – Physic powers from him and powers from his brother." Anna adds Ruby just nods "That is disturbing, No wonder I've been getting migraines often" Kyle adds.

"So that's why he had Kyle's and Thomas birthday marked on the page that talks about our moms death and the night she died, but it still doesn't make sense Dean how did dad know about that when a few only knew" Sam added.

Every one sighs "That I can't explain Sammy" Dean added

"Well we should be off we can't stay any longer because we need to check a few things out call if you need anything and we will come unlike Castiel we will give straight answers" Holly added Louissighs "If you can't ask Castiel or Anna to give your message to us Eli is staying here with Chris" Louis added With that the two left.

Ruby "Why was Meg after him?" Dean adds

"Meg well she was after him because he found out something about a lore and she wanted to stop him before he told you guys about it. This lore was Ancient Greek It related to him and Dean some how and Thomas got it he said if I saw you guys tell you that. I got to go" Ruby added then left.

Dean and Sam sigh, "I guess we go after Thomas We can look where he's headed next and Kyle join us 3 is better then two if you two don't mind."

"We don't I want to know that my Son is safe and ones he trusts are right here so I say no problem Chris agrees too because he's seen all with you four growing up." Eli added

"Thanks Mr Kipper I vow to bring him back or get information out of him why he doesn't want to be here" Dean adds "I know Dean that you will" he added Sam sighs "He's on the run from Angels he doesn't know who he can trust and we still need to get him back here to get his grace you know right." Sam adds Kyle looks at them "Uncle Eli, Uncle Chris I will talk with him ok we should start with family because I guess that's what he wants I don't know last time he called me he was looking for you Dean but that's when he found out that you had that car crash." Kyle adds "Well I can't stay I need to go as well So I talk with you guys later" Anna adds She leaves

Dean, Sam, and Kyle sigh "So What do we do?" Sam asks

Kyle sighs "Lets just go you still drive 67 Impala right" Kyle adds "Ya" Dean said next

_**Meanwhile **_

Ellen sighs just then the phone rings "Road house" she adds "Hello This is Ellen Right" a voice added "Your voice sounds familiar are you related to Louis, Eli or Chris Kipper? How in the world did you get this #? by the way" she adds listening to the other end "I have my ways tell you the truth I was hunting and ran in to another hunter all she talked about was your Road house bar so I asked for the # Oh Sorry I'm Eli Son Thomas and Kyle is my uncle Louis kid" Thomas added "Nice family you have, I don't mean to pry but why you calling?" Ellen added "I'm looking for a place to stay I've been on the run for weeks from a Demon and I need rest I thought I could drop by the Roadhouse I need Information as well She told me a guy helps you as well, I'm 6 or 7 days away I'm just finishing up on a hunt." Ellen sighs Sure anything for Eli Kipper son, he's helped us out a lot before my husband died and Jo my daughter has meet all three of your family members even your cousin." she adds "Ok seen you in 6 or 7 days thanks" with that Thomas hung up. "Who was that Mom?" Jo asked "Oh Eli Kipper's Son said he's 6 to 7 days out and want to come here." Ellen added "Thomas? Haven't heard that name in years" Jo added "I know last I heard is that he was dead I wounder what the hell is going on" Ellen added.

Thomas sighs as he gets a bus ticket to the Road house.

In the impala Kyle's phone went off Huh? This is weird I got a text showing Sam. Sam looks at Kyle Do you know any hunters besides us? Sam added Well Rufus, Bobby, Jo and your Dad that's all. Kyle added Sam looks at Dean. Dean just nods and Sam tells Dean where to go.

Thomas goes to a bus and heads to the Road house.

_**June 14 2012- 7am-8am**_

Sam, Dean, and Kyle sigh as they get something to eat at a local restaurant Sam types away at his laptop as Kyle looks at Dean. "Dean do you really care about my cousin I heard about the fight you guys had the day he faked his death." Kyle said Dean looked at Kyle. Dean sighs "I did it for his safety at the time I didn't know that your uncle was a hunter nor your dad same with Thomas Dad if I knew back then that fight could have been avoided I regret saying what I said but I can't change the past. Joy kind of bitch slapped me and to this day I though Thomas hung himself because of me, I cried when I read the paper, instead he was bullied to death all most." Dean added Kyle just nodded. Sam looked at them. "What you find Sammy?" Dean then added "All that is hear in this town is a cottage, a store, a grave yard and a bigger town witch we are in." Sam adds "Well let's check them all!" Kyle bluntly said

_**Cottage – half hour later. **_ Kyle looks at the cottage "Wait I've been hear before with Thomas this belongs to Joy's family" Kyle added. Kyle opens the Door. "Joy? Hello? Any one" He added. Sam and Dean look around. Kyle shouts guys "I found dead Demons in hear along with a werewolf" Dean and Sam come to where Kyle was. "What the hell happened here?" Sam added Kyle sighs then notices a blood stained paper on the floor by the table that was near the door.

_January 2008_

_Thomas, you know Kyle is looking for you right, I've been here a few times since you disappeared and it's odd that I find this cottage belonging to me of all people is filled with dead demons, vampires, werewolf's, and other creatures every time and you don't even clean up If you come again please clean up, If you needed a place to stay you could have called and of course you could have used my family's cottage instead of just leaving the mess and not telling me I had to explain to my mother what happen and she fainted the first time I told her but she has gotten use to the idea of the supernatural You don't want to face me I get it. I forgave you 2 years ago please come see me_

_Joy. _

_Ps: Tell Dean the truth will you. Him and Sam took it hard after you faked your death. Dean a lot, He cares for you._

"Thomas been here" shows them the letter a lot. Kyle added Sam looks at the table. "Huh what's this?" Sam adds as he picked it up.

Sam & Dean Winchester it read. Sam open it and reads a short letter.

_June 07_

_Dean, Sam I can't face you either Thomas has been here if your reading this it means someone sent you here to find clues about him or where he is I don't but I know he's been using my family's store and cottage you find clues here._

_Joy. _

Sam looks at Dean then Dean looks at Kyle. "Lets spit up find anything bring it to the dining room" Dean adds. Sam and Kyle nod. They go different ways.

_**Main Hall way Kyle.**_

Kyle looks around and finds a few things address to Sam, Dean and him self. He grabs them and heads to the dining room.

**Kitchen Sam.**

Sam sighs he goes into the Kitchen, nothing was there expect herbs etc Sam packed all that up and continue to looking he then found a note on the fridge

_Xmas 2007 – March 2010_

_Joy used your cottage off and on between Xmas 07 and March 2010 as my base while looking for Sam and Dean you know my uncle house is 234 days out from here I can't even face my uncle right now because we had a fight I need a place to stay your family said we could any time since we grew up with you and your family. Sorry about the mess I dint have time to clean you know that they are after me, and I told you I can't face Dean or Sam right now Not even Kyle Joy you know what I am, I'm on the run right now I cant make mistakes you know that. I don't even know how Werewolf's found me but they did I had to kill them with sliver pipe don't ask it worked _

Sam sighs and heads to Dining room

_**Dean upstairs – hall/bedrooms.**_

Dean sighs as he looks around finds nothing but bloodstained weapons, 4 dead Angels

"Guys Angels knew he was here there are Dead Angels up here and they look like rip to shreds by hell hounds" Dean yells as he comes back downstairs.

_**Dining Room**_

Kyle shouts "I found some letters to us nothing more, and Sam found a note to Joy along with mojo herbs the works. We just found some books now packing them up" Kyle shouts.

Sam sighs "Well it seems Someone called us here but why?" Kyle added Dean sighs "I don't know" Dean adds "Kyle why are staring at the bookcase?" Sam added Kyle sighs "Last time I was here this wasn't here the bookcase was over there points to the other side of the room. There was a Safe here and it should be here still Help me move it" Kyle said Sam nods. "Kyle how did you know that this was here" Dean added. "Joy said her family would use this for money but why hide it unless Thomas did for some reason. The Winchester brothers nod.

Inside the safe was a book and some letters.

"A guide to hell and back? Sam reads the title of the book. Where the hell Thomas get this? Sam reads it over Dean you should see this no wonder Demons were after Thomas This explains everything about Demon lore's even Lilith, it even has a page about gay hell hounds, even about the Devils trap Samuel colt made" Sam added "Does it explain on how to kill her?" Dean added Sam looked at the page on Lilith, Not really it just say's that she is Lucifer right hand Demon along with Azazel aka Yellow eyes It talks about the seals and Yellow eyes and how he turn us with his blood Sam added "Does it explain about your powers as well. Dean adds Sam looks at it the nods it does and it talks about his brother as well. He added

Cass Dean shouts – Castiel then appears "Dean I was in the middle of something what is it?" Sam hands him the book. "How in the world did this end up here?" he adds That's what we want to know Do you know anything about this book?" Sam added "Yes it belongs to Azazel brother This has been missing a long time about 200 years" Castiel adds "How did Thomas get a hold of it?" Dean adds Kyle rips open the letter that was on top of the book.

"_Sam, Dean, Kyle, or Thomas I know this might be weird of me saying this, but I found this buried at a cross roads north of here I found some other things as well. Sam, Kyle and Thomas I know about your powers. It was both Demon brothers for Kyle and Thomas Sam just Yellow eyes it shows about his plans with the kids pg 67 and 68 I think this belong to one of them but why would a demon make a deal with its own kind?"_

_Joy_

Guys it wasn't Thomas but Joy who found it north of here there cross roads she found it buried, Sam look at Pg 67-68 it tells of his plans for the kids like you. Kyle adds Castiel looks at the page in question. "Lucifer? but that doesn't make any sense unless it was planed for someone to be his vessel and how to unseal him from his cage" Sam added looking along with Castiel.

Castiel sighs "No, this spell can do it you need to kill a high demon like Lilith and kill an archangel mix the blood together and read this, So that was his plan get an army to fight Micheal along side Lucifer." Castiel adds "What" Sam, Dean and Kyle add. "Thanks I'll take this, Also Thomas he's in Danger Zachariah and Uriel are looking for him right now because what he did to Raphael" "Well they will not get far me and Thomas are protected." Kyle added Castiel looks at Kyle "By Who?" Sam and Castiel add "The Archangel Destiny a voice said "Rachael?" Dean adds Hi she adds Destiny but he hasn't been seen since Adam and Eve Sam added. She nods Yes the Angels are confused why that Destiny is protecting you both I don't know also after Raphael was sent to hell Zachariah was all most killed by her, if we touch Thomas we die So Uriel went to talk with him to find out information on why Micheal talk with him. she added "That clears that up" Dean added. "Well we have to get back and they are pleased that you found that book" she added "It was Joy who found it and Micheal told Thomas to protect it" Kyle said next "Why did he said protect it unless Does Joy or Thomas know about the spell in here?" she added "Thomas knew He told me awhile back if you want you can read my mind if you think I'm lieing" Kyle adds "We believe you but who sent you out here that's what I want to know" Castiel adds Sam sighs "Well it must be some one who want's us to find Thomas before what ever finds him" Dean added The two angels nod in agreement Castiel sighs "Any thing else or was that it" he added "Just that unless you want us to stop seals" Dean adds "Nope, Lilith all most has them all I let you know" he added with that the two leave.

_**Meanwhile – unknown area**_

Thomas sighs You guys never learn do you I told Micheal I don't want anything to do with this war Raphael had to learn the hard way. Uriel sighs "I came to talk with you I know about what Micheal has told you but I don't understand why neither does Zachariah or Castiel. Yes I know, I like you and most of the Archangels do but some don't just because your in love with Jaden, and he likes you he's told us, we don't know why and Zachariah understands why you did it So we have forgave you for it. he adds "Well Read my mind then" Thomas walks over to Uriel. "This might hurt your human body though?" he adds Thomas sighs Uriel does so

_**Flash back Mid 2007 **_

_Thomas winches in pain – Who are you? I know your an angel or an Archangel why you coming to me I have nothing to do with the war that is going on. I have faith and I do believe that, Micheal is your name ok but why are you talking with me I don't understand Sir. _

_It's about Dean Winchester Yes I know him why all I know is that he's part of the war. Fate? No sir She hasn't appeared to me why? Do I die? Sorry Just wondering. I don't ok, talk with her tell her on your orders Sir I don't understand why? _

_Me? What? I'm confused sir, Yes I met Sam and Dean but that was years ago I haven't seen them or talk with them, There Dad has talk with me because of event's that have yet to happen, April 1 2018 John Winchester said I should look out for I don't understand that. No nothing else just that Date and his son's think I'm dead A reaper asked me same questions then they got hit by an Archangel I don't know who but it was female and She told an angel to save me. Young angel, Yes sir No I don't know who she was she told me nothing all she said was for the angel to save me. I was to die that day He then saved me, the young angel I don't know why sir all I know is I woke up in a city morgue and with the events of 2006 nothing more that was 2 days later. The book that belong to him Yes my friend Joy found it she hid it at her family's cottage why? _

_Lucifer? I understand sir It has a binding spell right and on how to unlock his cage with out the horse man's rings. Right? _

_Yes Raphael I know him How umm Story well Don't smite him for not telling you guys but I dated the angel that saved me back in 2006 Jaden and I fell in love with him they dint tell me he was one Raphael saw us having sex and such he told him to leave he was about to kill me but Jaden stop him and told him he loved me and Raphael made me go through a test to prove that I love him, he told him to go he then told me of the book he asked what you asked all he told me was it needed to be found and given to an angel. I said my friend had it and it was locked in a safe only way you could get it was by her blood or her family's _

_Sir... I know it's wrong, Yes I understand but I like him, he like me. I can't, Rules You know that he was.. did Raphael tell you? No they told some other Angels and you heard it Ok Yes but make sure he knows who I am please. I understand. Yes but Anna she with Dean you know that right? She is oh i have no clue where they are all I know is that Saved Anna and got her grace back, that was 3 months ago I've heard Demons talk sir I have weird power that makes them tell the truth that's how I heard about that. No haven't heard from Raphael he said he would reappear only Jaden asked about me. Yes I know, I do believe there is a god and put us here for a reason I don't know mine. Year from now ok, sir Why me I don't understand. Orders by god? Ok. _

_**Year later – January 2008**_

_Thomas sighs – then falls to ground in pain Sir No haven't heard from them, Fate Yes she told me about mine and well you will not like it. Dean Winchester Yes, I knew back then but I don't know any more, War no Fate told me we will met again before the war and after the war but she couldn't see my future Dean's either no sir I don't know what she ment I told her what you wanted she did and she said I die in a few years but I was saved before I told her, so she scanned my future Fate has seen me die but she doesn't know when Dean? Umm no she looked at his as well like you said his is unknown as well Met again when war happens between you and Lucifer Sure I'll protect the book anything else. Stay away from Dean Winchester Sir what happens if we cross paths Fate said it would happen though you can't deify Fate can you? She said it was ment to happen Fine Stay away until that day Ok_

Uriel get what you wanted? Thomas added holding his head. "So this book who has it now. He adds "I think Castiel, Someone sent my cousin a message to go find it I don't know who I got the same message shows him the text. I know hes with the Winchester's because all of us were friends long ago" Thomas adds. Uriel nods "You can help us you know" he adds "I know but I don't want the end yet, Nov 12, 2012 isn't that the day it's to happen or is that a lie like June 6 2006 was" Thomas added Uriel sighs "You do believe bible references then" Thomas nods Nov 12, 2012 well God said something about that day we don't know yet as for 6/6/2006 that is true birth of Lucifer son, we don't even know if the kid is alive all we know is that a woman bled to death giving birth and her whole stomach was ripped out We don't know any more then that" he added

"Any more bible stories real? So what happens now do you guys still come after me or can I live thanks to the information I gave you?"

"We have different orders Zachariah wanted you dead I don't know why, but Raphael said he would kill you, then after he was sent to hell by you Zachariah well was all most smite by an archangel that hasn't been seen since Adam and Eve The Archangel called Destiny she was pissed that we tried to kill you. She said that your protected if we tried again we would be killed. Thomas sighs "I know the reason but Zachariah will be even more pissed I'm Human, Half Angel and Full Dragon I think" Thomas then added

"That's impossible" Uriel adds

"Well it's true My mother is hell right now, my Dad is too and my uncle I haven't talked to in years after he told me. My Name is Thomas Theodore Kipper, My Mother is Rose Kipper, My father is Eli Kipper My Cousin is Kyle Kipper, his Dad is Louis Kipper His Mom is Irene Kipper and my mom's sister. My uncle is Chris Kipper and the one who was Dragon was Vayne Kipper his wife's family was too

Uriel looks at Thomas "So it is true then about a human half Angel even full Dragon?" A voice added Anna? "What you doing here?" Uriel adds Orders to find Thomas Kipper here "Why I told Micheal I want nothing to do with war." Thomas added I know that I have a message from Rachael She told me to tell you she wants to meet with you on June 20. Anna adds "Wait why does Rachael want to talk with him, is she on orders by Castiel?" Uriel adds Anna sighs "No orders by Jaden" Anna added Uriel looks at me "Well this will have consequences he knows that right and why unless it's his birthday" Uriel adds "Well it is June 20" Thomas added Anna nods 21 or 22 birthday to be exact and he wanted to spend it with his boyfriend. "He knows I'm half angel too right not just human" Thomas said next "He knows, Also the Winchester boys are looking for you, You know that right" Anna added "I know tell them November 2012 is when they will see me Fate told me a Month but no Day and I have orders by Micheal to stay away until that month." Anna nods with that she left.

"Uriel What now? Do I come back with you or find my grace like Anna did?" Thomas added "That I don't know, only Destiny knows she should appear by now but maybe this was ment to happen I still like you kid and that is rare coming from me I like to smite things then talk" he added Lighting boomed and clouds went all dark and Thunder hit the ground near Uriel. Then lighting struck again where he was "I told you he nor Kyle can be touched Do you want to Die Uriel?" A voice added "Destiny?" We added

"Yes, It's been to long time Thomas about 17 years" Wait your the one who said my dad was an angel? Thomas adds She sighs "Yes, you need to know the events yet to come, for it was written by Fate." "All she told me was I had Archangel protecting me and what Micheal wanted me to ask her" Thomas added "Yes Fate likes to hide her work but that Idiot Balthazar is about to screw that up but Winchester boys will fix that. Also Uriel what you found out today was Destined as well as your fate to be killed by the Winchester boys along with Castiel and Anna" She added

Uriel sighs "Just getting the information and was here to talk nothing more Destiny." She looks at him then nods with that he left.

"Thomas you have a role, not in the war, but with your past. The Dragon blood that dwells with in you, for it is to awaken soon. Kyle's too. Your true love is Dean but until the day Jaden dies Dean will not know as for your grace well that will happen along with everything else, Jaden has a role as well he knows most of it. For events yet to come are in place Crowley destiny well it will be Winchester's who take care of him I think I don't know." Thomas nods "A Werewolf will come after you soon that is also destined" "What about April 1 2018? then" Thomas added "I know about some years in to some ones future not everything. What happens in 2018 I can't tell you She adds "Does Fate know can she tell me or can I summon her after April 1 2018 to find out" "That is a risk and I bet she does, she is fate after all" Destiny adds Thomas sighs "Thomas heed my warning Fate is something you can't mess with, it will mess your fate if you do that" she adds "Well then why John Winchester tell me from his grave then."

Destiny looks at Thomas she sighs "John Winchester told you about that Date from the grave?" Destiny adds looking shocked Thomas nods "So he must know, the truth about the day Some one from the future must have told him but why tell you unless it involves Dean" "I don't know if you want read my mind." Thomas adds She does

_**Flash back a few months**_

_2am_

_Thomas Phone rings - Hello – There was static then a voice said Hi. Hi it's nice to here from you again. Sir wait dead then Yes I talking from where I am and I cant talk long find my Son's they will help you and watch out for Ruby she's a bitch... static... I know you saved me thank you Find my sons before time is upon you. Thomas sighed you mean 66 seals to free him right?... More static... Yes I'm sorry for dragging you in to this you want a fun life. Its all right sir I like it and love it. More Static... Ok then know this date April fools 2018 static Why Hello hello sir The line drops dead._

_What the hell what did he mean April fools 2018_

_**End of Flash back**_

"I see all he told you was know the date but why would he, unless it was his self with in him self" Destiny adds "Wait supernatural things do that?" Thomas adds "Yes only if some one summon him from the dead he could take over his past self and only way some one could do that is summoning a time lord as well I shall look in to this matter for now stay clear of the Winchester's and obey the day Micheal set for you He will come don't worry for he does love you, as you said this isn't the right time to face him nor Sam. Also you will have a night with him all hollows eve 2012" with a burst of thunder and lighting she was gone.

Thomas sighs as he thinks what she said as he goes to the bus stop and waits for this bus to come to pick him up.

_**A day later – Uriel is killed by Anna and Castiel, just because Uriel wanted to bring Judgement day. Before he died he told Castiel what information he got from Thomas. While that was going on, Dean Sam had to fight off A demon named Alistair a man who tortures souls in hell including Dean. Kyle was finding Information with Ruby while Sam and Dean fought off Alistair it lead them to more letters and more question's then answers to where he was but one letter to Ruby said check a grave yard in New York. That only lead to more question's and Letters to Sam, Kyle and Dean. Kyle just put the letters in a bag and brought them to Sam and Dean. Meanwhile Thomas gets picked up and his road trip begins.**_

_**Dean told Kyle to go with Ruby while they did other things Sam and Dean found out there was a guy writing about them and there lives even about Kyle and Thomas lives, They went to his house Chuck his name was and found out from Castiel that he was told to write about them and there life along with Kyle and Thomas life as well. **_

_**That Night Sam has a run in with Lilith, She tries to make a deal with Sam to stop judgement day but it short lived when Dean shows up with Chuck, and an Archangel tries to smite Lilith but instead she leaves.**_

_**2 days later **_

_**Sam and Dean find out that they have a brother named Adam, he and his mom where killed by ghouls, Dean burns Adam's body so he can rest in peace.**_

_June 20, 2012. 2 am _

Thomas sighs as he gets off the bus, he was a day early he said to Ellen 7 days in fact it took him six. He looks at the Sky as he finds a place to stay Sam and Dean have a fight Dean locks Sam in Bobby's panic room later that night he get's loose because of Castiel. He then finds Ruby and they go to find Lilith by them selves while Dean tries to find them as well.

"Thomas how are you" A voice added "Rachael Anna said you would come today I thought you would come later today and I could get some sleep at lest" Thomas added

"Sorry It's my fault" A male's voice added "I let you guys be I have other things to do Jaden" she was about to say something but Jaden cuts her off "I know the rules but I want to live my life, Castiel even said we have free will I will stay loyal but I just rather be here where I belong, most of you lot up there think I'm just an Argonaut young Angel who doesn't know what he's doing, I agree, I don't belong I don't fit in I rather be here where I can Anna has told me things about when she fell Even Raphael told me a few stories about Lucifer" Jaden adds Rachael sighs "Fine you stay but I am still in charge of you if I die next in line will be someone I trust Anna or Castiel ok." she adds Jaden nods and she leaves

"Jaden Why are you here? We can't Micheal told me" Thomas added Jaden sighs "I know he told me too, but I'm not like them most of them are older there is no one my age, I want you, I like you, since I saved you and since I was 14 I knew that." "I was 16, I was to die on October 31 2006 but saved me why, you know my past with Dean Winchester right?" Jaden nods "I don't care about that I'm in love with someone who likes me for who I am he doesn't if he did you wouldn't be in this mess" Thomas sighs "Well if you want to join me fine Fate told me in November I must see Dean again" Jaden nods "I be right back ok" Jaden adds Thomas nods and he heads to the road house.

Kyle goes home while Dean finds Lilith In the end Dean does find Lilith but not in time Sam is there using his Esp trying to kill her, he does then Ruby says you killed her, Sam you know what this means he's free, Lilith was the last seal. Dean opens the door to the chapel Sam grabs her Dean was about to kill her when a voice spoke "Stop you shouldn't do that"

Who are you? Ruby adds as Sam grips her tight and Dean holds her knife in his hand about to kill her "I'm Jaden and here to Save you Ruby" Jaden adds "Why would an Angel want to save a Demon?" she adds Sam and Dean look at him, "Well Lucifer is being free right now we have to get out of here I'm not a Dick like Zachariah, Raphael, or the other angels I'm new to the job Dean, I know who you two are the brothers who started this, Ruby the reason is I'm half Angel half Demon, one of his eyes go black. I have heard things about this war "You two are the vessels, this is going to get me smited but I don't want the end I'm not like those Dicks, Gabriel, Balthazar, Anna, Rachael and Castiel are only ones I listen to not Zachariah, Lucifer, Micheal, Uriel, or Fate but she is cute he adds sighing" Jaden added What? Both said You are Lucifer and Micheal's vessels you must say yes because the need permission rules and such" Jaden then adds "Say What?" both brothers add Ruby your coming with me, and we are going back to my boyfriend,

"Huh? Wait why?" Ruby adds Jaden sighs "He wants to talk with you and ask you to join Desmond" Jaden adds next "Desmond Son of the four Horse men" She add Jaden nod "Sam Dean we will me again in November, Ruby you coming or not or do you want to get killed by the Winchesters If you stay Lucifer will just kill you that's what Crowley thinks" Jaden added "You believe him?" Sam adds "Yes I do and my boyfriend does to, Crowley made a deal with him 10 years ago he's 22 now" Jaden adds "Wait he was a 12 at the time and sold his soul to a demon?" Sam added "Nope Story is Crowley scared of him He said to him at the time why you want to make a deal you have your whole life head of you. He said I want every Naruto manga, every Naruto game and Dvd, to stop being hunted like a rat by demons, and to find true love and know who I am. Ten years later Crowley shows up wanting more but he found out the hard way with these guys" Jaden whistles Barks were then heard "Hell hounds!" Ruby, Sam and Dean add. "Yep Boys did you have a good round with Crowley?" Jaden asks They wine. "You understand them?" Dean adds Yes and two others can to, What he got away and off the map" Barks were heard Find T.T Your other master he know what to do. With that they left.

Dean looks at Jaden "No way He wouldn't, how could he, why would he" Dean adds "He would He did because he was out of place dint belong dint fit in that was before he met you and Sam, why to this day I still don't know, his deal with Crowley is talk a lot about, how a Demon is scared of him why just because he's the great nephew of the four horse men that's another reason Ruby I was sent to save your Whore ass Desmond wants you. He was killed by bullies I saved him he was to die but he knew that, he asked why I saved him, I told him, it was god's wish just as God saved you from hell Dean. You don't know him Dean like I do, or the way this whore knows him." "Hey stop calling me a whore" Ruby adds "Well you are one" Dean and Jaden say at the same time all sudden Jaden grabs her and leaves.

Dean looks shocked Why would Thomas go that far... Dean we can't worry about that we have to get out of here just as he said that light shined through the church. Just as it passes Dean and Sam were saved by something unknown.

Next thing they knew they were in a plane going through it after that they were in the Impala. "Thomas are you sure Dean. Why would he do all this just to find us and I guess him dating Jaden is pay back for the fight long ago." Sam added Dean sighs calls Kyle. Kyle here leave a message Kyle please find us it's about Thomas, we found some Information we want to know if it's true. He hangs up. Yes, I guess it is but I can't change the past can I Dean then notices his gold chain it shined in the light What is it Sam added It's inscribed Dean adds shocked taking it off then reading it.

_June 6, 2006 _

_Dean, _

_May God and his Angels bless you, for you are my true love, I love you Dean I can't stop thinking about you, Its hard I understand that but stop with the lies why can't you see I want you, are you so insecure that you don't want to get close with some one because of what you do. So what I know what you are. Your a hunter it runs in your family Your nothing like your Dad neither is Sam or your other brother out there I know about that two Dean stop ok if you love me then say it to me instead of us always having these fights that end us sleeping with each other I want you to be my first but I guess someone else will do who will love me for who I am. Dean this whole year I felt like I was some one you and Sam help me but before that I was a no one and He changed it for me he told me who you were that's how I knew Sam just confirmed it. I'm sorry Sam if you read this._

"Wait we didn't even know about Adam back then how could this Demon know and You told him?" Dean added "I don't know and Yes You wouldn't he loved you it seems he still does but why make the deal then" Sam added "That I don't know Sammy Thomas I wounder if he's ok" Dean adds sighing Sam sighs That I wish too and he might be we don't know" Sam added

Thomas sighs Just then "Hey let me go! Thomas Theodore Kipper? Your a sight for sore eyes Ruby adds as she runs to him and gives him a hug "Hey Ruby and ya it's been awhile" and he hugs her back "Wait... You, two planed this to save me you knew I was going to be killed by the Winchesters?"

"I didn't know, some how Jaden just sensed it" Thomas added "Oh, So Desmond why does he want me and Crowley is it true what he told you?" She adds as Jaden lets go of her.

"He wants you for your gift, and well to help me with my powers like you did with Sam Winchester Yes it's true I found out he wants to be king of hell as well by another demon" Thomas adds "Well only way he do that if Lucifer is put back in his cage and judgement day is stopped Ruby adds

"I guess I don't know that's why I've been keeping my pets on him" "Hell hounds how many listen to you?" She adds "I don't know I got bit by one you know that story" Thomas adds "Yes you were going after something and Meg sent them on you how does this relate to the hell hounds." Ruby added

"Well That day when Lilith want to screw me, the hell hound that bit me came and he became the first one to listen then others just came after him Jaden can too, I think we have about 6 dozen that listen we don't know for sure" Thomas said next. "I see, So where to?" Ruby adds

"Road house with two other hunters" Jaden adds "Wait they will know I'm a demon" "Ya So just say you saved Sam they will believe that they haven't talk in months so they don't know we will be there." Thomas added

Ruby sighs ok fine she adds as they head to the Roadhouse.

_**4:30 am**_

Kyle sighs just the Anna comes out of know where and falls to the floor Anna? What the? Are you ok? He the notices a blade in her hand Shit Kyle calls Dean cell – Hello? Dean adds "Yo We got big problems Anna she's hurt bad and looks like she had an all out Angel war she has that blade that Cass showed us awhile back and it's bloody I tried calling Cass and Rachael no one has come and about an hour from Bobby's where you two?" Kyle adds "Lock 6 hotel why?" Sam said in the background. Line went dead 45 mins later knock was heard on the door Dean opens it and Kyle comes in with Anna and the blade she had on her. "Holy Hell?" Dean adds "What the hell happened?" Sam added "That's what I want to know" Kyle adds "Castiel get your ass down here Anna's with us she's all most dead If you care you would come" Dean adds

Castiel sighs "What happen?" he adds looking at her "That's what I want to know I was walking to the car Bobby lent me she all sudden falls on the hood bloodstained and bloody" Kyle adds Castiel heals her She gasps "Anna are you ok?" Sam asks She sits up "Castiel" she adds then passes out.

What did she mean Kyle?" Sam adds "I don't know Cass do you know why she said your name?" Kyle adds Castiel sighs "No I don't look after her I'll be back I need to find answers" with that he left. "You spineless bastard" Dean adds Kyle and Sam sigh

half hour later

Anna awakens with a start. "Kyle? Sam? Dean? Where am I?" she adds Kyle starched his head "umm about half hour ago you landed bloody on the car I got off bobby then Castiel healed you as soon we got here and you just said his name and passed out." Kyle added looking at Sam and Dean "Yes why were you fighting Angels Anna?" Dean asked Anna sighs "Answers about something plus Answers about Thomas past and Castiel name was said I got to go" with that she left

Not even a thank you! Dean shouts. "Dean forget it we have other Issues to deal with., I check the store burned Devil's trap on the floor along with Hell hound claw marks all over the place and it was in salt. Plus another letter Kyle added

Sam Dean and Kyle then open's the letter's that were found in Joy's cottage

_November 2 2006 _

_Kyle_

_Hey cous I'm sorry for everything, even growing up, making you worry when I ran away for awhile even making the deal with him when I was 12. I need that you don't know how much I didn't fit in I never grew up with Mom or Dad. I was alone half my life until I was 13 when uncle Chris showed up told me that he was family I said no way in hell Why you think we butted heads and to this day we still do but I didn't even know who you were until he told me _

"That sounds like how you and Dad where Sam" Dean added as Kyle continue to read the letter.

_I was growing up with my cousin who I thought as my best friend even Joy growing up with the two of you changed me for better I guess and the Winchester brothers... I don't know but Sam Changed me, Dean he did too after the deal I was happy but I was more happy when Dean came in my life He was my true love it was proven by the angel that saved me but I knew there would be ups and downs Yesterday the angel saved me told me a prophecy that was said in heaven even in hell I don't know about that,_

"**_On all hollows eve, the night where lore is born, a boy will know his true destiny as he dies but is risen but what he will __not know his best friend and true love will have a different __destiny there paths will cross more then once but this boy will die on this day, thanks to him and others. Years will pass there paths will yet again come in play. Two angel's will be in his life more then he was, things will be said things will be found out Destiny will be changed he that has the power of both heaven and hell shall find out the truth about his past. He will rebel and leave not to be seen again until Jan/13/13 however he will be seen off and on He will spend Dec/20-26/12 with the one he truly loves for they will be trapped some where and there friends are out of range, when they find them it will be to late for he will leave again."_**

_Kyle I can't face any of you I'm sorry_

_Your cousin and best friend Thomas K_

That is crazy Kyle added Yes but that is true A voice added Cass every one said. "Sorry I'm late they been talking about Thomas past I don't know much but what Jaden said is true" Kyle sighs

Sam reads next letter

_October 31_

_Sam, Happy Halloween I'm surprised you didn't see me at that party you and Jess went to, I was there on a hunt Truth be told I was being hunted by a werewolf and it turned out to a veggie wolf and I could have stop Jess from dieing but I got held up by some demons by the time I got there it was too late and that's when Dean showed up I could have faced you, but not both you at the same time, you found a letter saying Sam, it was nice to see you again sorry I don't have time Jess show it to you well that was from me._

_Sam thanks for being there _

_Thomas K_

"I knew I saw him, but I wasn't sure" Sam added. "Yes I did too I wasn't sure either but he said couldn't face us what else is he hiding" Dean added

There were two for Dean he then read them

_Apr/06/07_

_Dean, _

_Sorry I can't face right now it's hard I can't even face my uncle, I wish, Just wish you understand how I feel now, not saying I still care but I well I'm seeing someone else and he accepts me for who I am and tells no lies. Hope you have guilt of not telling me what you did all those years I know the truth now back then I didn't want to believe it even after Sam told me Any way good luck If I do see you well Never mind _

_Thomas K_

_Aug/13/2010_

_Dean_

_I don't even know why, I did the things I did, even my mistakes even after knowing the truth about the supernatural Dean before I met you and Sam I met a Demon I didn't know what he was at the time so don't bitch knowing you I bet you found it out all ready Yes I did make a deal but I'm the one in charge of the deal not Crowley I think that's his name some reason he's scared of me most demons are but the ones who are not come after me. Some slut Meg came after me telling me about you guys but I didn't want to believe her, She came more then once any way my point is stop looking for me I don't want to be found, I just rather want to show up. Kyle Sam, You, even Joy want to know where I am, I know when you think about me Dean Hope you read the necklace, I bet you haven't_

_Thomas K_

_Ps. I'm not Sorry for faking my death because you don't care anymore I knew that when you lied to me, I bet you have no remorse about me being alive I bet you have no feelings I bet you don't even care where I am any more._

"That's not true is it" Dean adds Sam sighs "Dean Yes it is most of it is anyway You did lie to him, he killed himself because of it or because of bullies, he was saved we didn't know but dad did so I guess so and remorse I don't know" Sam adds "This one doesn't make any Sense" Dean adds then reads the one from the grave yard

_Nov 2011_

_Dean, Sam, Kyle_

_Something is hunting me I don't know what or how it is I think it is a werewolf I don't know for sure but it h as speed I know that I was in this graveyard a few years ago I was buried alive by something I don't know what it did to me I woke up a day later in New york hospital, and a Non human eating Werewolf got me out by the next full moon._

What? All three said "Wait this was last year?" Kyle added

_Instead it eats Meat, Animal or any kind of meat, there are a few in Canada and the states I don't know how many but they are out there They say there are Vampires like that too. I have lead on a Weapon I want and it's family I had to go to Greece to find it, no luck there more Questions to where it is then that lead me to Canada where I ran into that slut Bella, I thought she was sent to hell before you Dean? I also ran into her in Athens as well, Crowley I bet they like each other im thinking I don't know she saw the Dragon necklace you got me Dean, She said So you know Dean Winchester I said So what oh by the way Whore they found the colt Crowley had it, They found out by a girl who is a fan of these books – I show her a copy of Supernatural the book, Oh if you try to kill him the author well you will be dead because of Angels. Also you should be in hell? Ya Someone made me topside the day after Dean was out and Angels ya right they are fairy tale Bella added Thomas sighs Anna If you here me I need to talk with you, Whats up Thomas Anna added I need to know if the Winchester are doing good and do they have a lead on me? Bella watched as we talked Yes there fine they just found the colt thanks to Becky based on the book you have, You knew this you want to prove to Bella that we are real? She added Yes and no I do want to know if they have anything on me or the weapon I'm looking for here. Nope Any way got to go I'll update you. Bye she adds _

_There you go Angels are real, you had Lilith track the boy's down didn't you and that made Dean go to hell literary. _

_Bella tried to run, but I sent her to hell again to see how she likes being there payback for Dean being there I made sure Demons that are on my side make her stay there until you give a call Dean, The Demon in charge is Wes._

"Why would Bella want the Dragon Swords?" Kyle added "That I don't know" Sam added Castiel sighs "The Dragon blades those are a myth why is he searching for them?" Cass added "Not true 1912 Day Titanic sank they were on board the ship, with a real Dragon, after that they were lost until Vayne Kipper found them, therefore must be still in his possession or what Thomas found clues to where it is" Sam adds "Cass tell us what do you know about them?" Dean added Castiel sighs I don't much they been lost a long time, seen in Greece long ago, What Sam said This is new to me and all I know about them is that I don't know much more and Vayne Kipper is the only one to find them to this day. We still don't know the reason Castiel adds "Well I Do" Kipper's are human, part Angel and Full Dragon." a voice adds Crowley "What you want?" Dean adds "Well I was going to give you Idiots information about Thomas were abouts but I guess you don't want that" he said starching his Arm. "Hellhounds chew you good now you know how I feel when they took me to hell." Dean added Crowley sighs "Fine Yes they did I don't know much he's covering his tracks, and Dragon I mean Real I don't know if Kyle or Thomas have the blood, but Vayne Kipper's wife was Dragon and the kipper family has blood ties to Camelot dragons some how Chris, Eli, Louis were born 123 years later. You have to find a Dragon only way to tell if Kyle or Thomas have it is to pour Dragon's blood on the skin if turns Sliver it means that."

"You know this how?" Dean adds "Vayne Kipper Nephew or great grandson Just say he's family to Thomas and Kyle" Crowley added Kyle sighs "I knew something was watching us when we were little." Kyle added "Yes family on her side seeing if you guys are, and if its true Vayne Kippers wife and him self will be brought back from the dead." Crowley added

"Why?" Sam added

Kyle sighs then adds

"_**O Divine wings and scales 4 blades made from our kin they will find its way to my family Kipper, passed down by my wife's family maybe soon or maybe in time. Their blood will awaken if the swords are near them, They will be our clans once they find them, it will come for them a beast neither from Heaven or Hell but from the depths of the souls All Kippers who have Dragon with in will give the strength and power to the 4 heroes not brothers but cousins and sons They will have help from those who are from heaven, hell and Purgatory"**_

"Medieval book, 14 century me and Thomas did a report on Camelot and well I found that as well but I didn't tell him" Kyle added

"You and Thomas? What beast from Purgatory?" Sam added

Crowley sighs "Purgatory has souls in there among other things people think Purgatory is a myth but it's real. Crowley added We must find out before Thomas finds them if we are related then we are screwed big time because the lore states this beast is from Greek myth or some other myth" Kyle added "Thanks Crowley" Kyle adds "Thomas orders Thank him, I sort of made a deal, to give information to you guys and protect Joy longer, and his Mom out of hell but he's told hell hounds to make sure I kept my deal." he adds and points to where they were. Low growls were heard "I told them, what else?" A Bark was heard "His mom I don't know I looked all over hell shes not there maybe in her grave where she was buried or in Hades part of hell. Greek God Hades" Crowley tells the hellhounds "I thought all them were myth" Sam added

"Nope real" he added with that he left as the hell hounds went after him. "I got to look into that" Castiel adds and he leaves.

While all that happens Thomas, Ruby, and Jaden enter the Road house.

"Ellen?" Thomas added. As they went in the doors to the road house. "Hey Thomas" a voice said "Jo How are you?" he hugs her "Good you should be dead" she added "I know my boyfriend saved me Jaden" Points to Jaden "Hi" Jaden added "The girl here is Ruby a Demon who saved Sam she can tell you the story I don't know much, The boys want to kill her that's a story she tell you as well and Jaden saved her, because of Desmond." Thomas added "Why" Jo added "I don't know think she betrayed Sam when they went to kill Lilith the last seal was herself Jaden adds "I sort of didn't tell Sam when we got there only after the fact" Ruby said "Well sorry to here that if you get on Winchesters bad side you must have deserved it no offence and I did my research after you called Mom will be back she went out to get some food and booze Ash was driving her nuts to get some and Wait son of horse men?" Jo adds "Yes" all three added "That's all right I deserved it I lied and was working for them and Lilith at the time but he will is now free and Judgement day is soon." Ruby added. "Hey I heard that" A voice added "Ash put a lid on it you get your booze" Jo said bluntly "Fine" he added

"I think we have at least 2 beers If Ash didn't drink them." Jo adds "If you have Pop or a cooler I rather have that" Thomas added as he sits down on a chair Jaden sighs "You and your coolers you been addicted to them since you were 14 years old" Jaden adds laughing. As he grabs a seat as well Ruby sighs and takes a chair opposite to the boy's.

Jo look at Thomas with interest "Hmm I think we have Pineapple Blueberry" Jo added garbing one out of the fridge "Here" she added as she sits beside Ruby. Jaden looks at her "Are you serious I was joking" he adds Thomas Jabs him in the ribs and smacks him across the face. "Don't joke about coolers I love them instead of beer I do drink the odd cold one" Thomas adds Jaden grins and yelps in surprise as Thomas did that. Both Ruby and Jo laugh "So who's the bitch in the relationship?" Ruby adds Thomas smirks "Jaden!" he adds laughing "Hey" Jaden added "What it's true" Thomas added

They continue talking about stories and about the Winchester's. Around 5pm Ellen came back.

_**5pm Road house **_

Ellen came in to she all them laughing and talking she just put the food and booze and other things away before speaking. "Thomas Kipper it's good to see you, but how the hell are you alive?"

"God, just like Dean, I guess Jaden is an angel and not a dick Dean thinks they are" Thomas adds "So you know the Winchester boys you know they are filled with disappointment" Ellen added "Yes I know I even met John as well, told me good stories about the hunting days with your husband and my father before he was thrown in hell by that bitch Lilith, I don't even know who hold's his contract or he would be topside now as for my mom I think Hades has hers." Thomas added "Wait Greek God Hades?" Ellen, & Joe add. I sigh and Nod "The only thing Angels are scared of" Ruby adds "Why?" Joe adds "Reason is that we clash all the time I guess" Jaden added

"That's another reason I'm here, I want to know everything about Greek Gods, and Lore's Sam Winchester can tell me but I'm on the Run from them I can face them because of this ass who saved my life when I was to die. They know I'm alive and they are finding my clues about where I'm am" he added folding a piece of paper. Here If they show up here this is for them" hands it to Ellen.

She nods, "Can you tell me why your hanging with a demon? Thomas" Ellen added. "Long story short I was helping Sam Winchester during the months Dean was in hell, Saved his life, and help him control the Psychic powers he has, well we finally got to Lilith and Killed her, Sam didn't know she was the final seal to break Lucifer's cage, and I told him the truth about everything why I was helping him who's side I was on, etc, Dean busts in they were about to kill me when Jaden saves me and warps me here in company with him and Thomas. Reason is Thomas is like Sam, Azazel had a brother and Thomas has both powers from both brothers." Ruby adds

"So in short you screw the Winchesters over." Jo added "If you put it that way, then yes" Ruby adds "Pay back is a bitch No offence Ruby" Ellen added "None taking" she adds

Thomas sighs "Ruby is here is going to help me with that and also I want to know where Vayne Kipper and his wife is buried as well"

"A Hunt?" Jo adds

"_**O Divine wings and scales 4 blades made from our kin they will find its way to my family Kipper, passed down by my wife's family maybe soon or maybe in time. Their blood will awaken if the swords are near them, They will be our clans once they find them, it will come for them a beast neither from Heaven or Hell but from the depths of the souls All Kippers who have Dragon with in will give the strength and power to the 2 heroes not brothers but cousins They will have help from those who are from heaven, hell and Purgatory" **_

Thomas said

"What the hell?" Ellen and Jo add

"I know it's 14 century medieval text and the thing I'm hunting is Dragon Swords" Thomas added

"The Dragon blades is another name for them 1912 The Day Titanic sank they were on board the ship, with a real Dragon, That Dragon was killed after that they were lost until Vayne Kipper found them, therefore must be still in his possession I don't much they been lost a long time, seen in Greece long ago Vayne Kipper is the only one to find them to this day, and he is also Full Dragon. Jaden added

"Why do think I like gold? And Virgin males" Thomas adds laughing at the last part. So Dragons like gold, they go after female Virgins and unless they are bi or gay go after Virgin males Jo adds Jaden Nods "Only thing to kill them is A sword cover in Dragon blood witch is also 14 century medieval" Ruby adds

Ellen sighs "There is not many of those left like 5 or 6 around the wold world." she added

"Yes but me and Kyle and our family can't be killed by that because we are the Alpha or Vayne Kipper is to be exact he started back in the 12 century, He and his wife died in 1990 just after I was born" Thomas adds

"That's like a 1000 years or even more" Ruby, Ellen, Jo, and Jaden added.

"Yep" Thomas adds

_**2 months later.**_

Dean, Sam and Kyle find more clues about Thomas over the last 2 months but nothing Sam got another Text but this time lead them to a house.

Dean sighs "More letters One here for Sam and Me" Dean adds as the enter the house. "He must have stay here for awhile" Kyle added looking at them. Sam and Dean nod as the look around the house for more clues to where Thomas is.

Sam picks up the letter to him and reads it...

_Dear Sam,_

_February 2008_

_- I'm sorry I dint tell you who I was or why but I told your dad If I ever met you guys lie to you until the time is right. My full Name is right, my birthday is right but I should have died on that day. Reason is my mom saw Lucifer and a Demon said your Son dies and becomes hell's bitch or you become trapped until they come. I don't understand that. I tried asking the demons who are close with him but they wont give me a straight answer but A angle save me who I don't know all they said You are my Son I shall Return my dear boy when Time is right. I think that angle was my father they wouldn't tell me, One female archangel did tell me what I though and more this she said – God is blessed to have you, Your father is a nice man, but I cant tell you who he is but yes he is an angle He save you from the depths of hell while your mother is trapped down there. I leave in search of my mother My new cell I don't know if you have it... I can't give it right now for I putting you and Dean in trouble._

_Love Thomas_

Sam reads this in shock hands it to Dean and Kyle to read, Dean sees the next letter and reads it...

_Dear Dean_

_I hope to see you soon, Please make up with Sam I have heard things by the Angles they will not tell me, but I know that its about you two, I have a boyfriend and I miss you every day Oh umm when you find me A old friend would to say hi, Can't say much more_

_Feb 14 2008_

_Love-xoxo Thomas_

"What the hell does he mean by that?" Dean adds. Sam and Kyle sigh and shrug the shoulders

Kyle reads the next letter

_**April 2007 to March 2012**_

_Dean, Sam, Kyle_

_Guys Find Thomas, I have a few leads on him, I've been keeping tabs on him since he stayed at my cottage, this is his home owned by your father Sam and Dean. Thomas but he pays rent to you Dean because its in your fathers name if he died the rent all goes to you Dean. _

No wounder I've found extra money in my bank account after he died Dean adds as Kyle counties to read the letter.

_I found that out that day you all had the car cash. John left a message for Thomas that night from the hospital he wasn't here I found it and he came here an hour later, he was shocked that I found him but he could care less, He listen to the message, left that night came back in the morning he told me what John told him, Thomas was shocked, but he couldn't face you he did leave a note with in the room Dean you must have seen it it, Thomas told me he felt you as a ghost and you didn't even notice him. Any way Go to Lawrence when time is right there is a grave yard outside of town that's where it will happen the battle between good and evil he will appear there briefly so will Destiny. She came and told me this you guys are not to know the location of the battle but you find out any way from the book guy and this. I don't know what else to tell you guys but he has live here and will come back but I don't know because of the demons that might come if you guys are there don't stay long. He has been here the odd time since he faked his death until this past March something made he leave while I was staying here he told me to leave you all this note, I don't know what else to say but hes safe. I also stay here for a few months in between hunts with him that was near my cottage my mom just gave it to me and such so I Thomas use it. As for letters to know where he is there is more upstairs in the bed room Also Sam, Dean don't I repeat Don't get freak out when you see him again, a ghost is with him and it is someone from your past I will not tell you, It took me by surprise as well who the ghost was. This ghost was summoned by someone not Thomas they don't know who but the person who did said make sure you look out for Thomas Kipper that's all I know._

_Joy._

Who would summon someone from our past to make sure he's ok Dean adds. Dad maybe? Sam piped in. Your right Dean added Cass We need you Right now Kyle added

He comes I only listen to Dean, but I can't disobey a Kipper family member Any way whats up he adds Here read this – Sam hands the letters they found and made Castiel read them Hmm So she is part of this why would she give it away unless something happens he added sighing Who? Sam and Kyle add The Archangel Destiny Dean adds I seen her once before the day you gave me the dragon necklace when we were kids.

She just gave me a cryptic warning I now know what she ment back then not all of it but some of it he adds

Dean sighs then says what she told him years ago.

_You are blessed by the Archangel Micheal, He will need you when time is right, you must say yes because the future will be at stake if you don't But the choice is yours to say yes or no, She of evil will save two people close to you, she will be your friend and she will be lied to as well. You will try to kill her Thus He youngest of the heavens will save her from her doom witch is by your hands along with Sam. He will be with a boy who you like, they will have there ups and downs in the end he will die protecting some one you love His last words will be Dean look after him tell him truth from now on, I give you my powers they are blessed by Destiny. I The Archangel Destiny tell this Dean Winchester because of events in the future. You must find him before midnight on all hollows eve 2012 or he will be hunted by something._

I look in to that and Well I got to go Anna is acting weird and I want to know why Castiel said and he left.

What the that's like months away Sam adds Well we know what hunts him the beast from Purgatory but we don't know why? Kyle adds. I do a voice added next Holy shit Anna Dean adds Sorry but what your talking about is reason Kyle found me bloodstained and bloody I wanted answers about Thomas and I found them Fate She holds his Destiny and Kyle's Reason is someone from the year 2018 is trying to kill your sons Dean, plus kill Kyle's son as well. There for the cryptic messages from who ever is making you go after Thomas, The dragon blood you two have it, Dean your Sons they do as well. Wait why is Archangel Destiny protecting us then. Kyle adds Anna sighs Only to give Thomas time to get his grace and get Dean and him together again so the can bear the twins or triplets. Sometime in the near future Dean sighs Our sons, plus Kyle's son where they raised as hunters

Anna nods. Also an older Thomas came from the future to tell me about April fools 2018. Wait our dad has that in his book why? Sam adds Thomas Disappears in 2018, by 2037 he is found Anna adds

That doesn't explain why Dad has it in his book. Sam adds Anna sighs I was getting to that she counties Someone or Thomas goes back in time to warn John about events of 2018 in doing so Their memory was wiped they know nothing of 2018 events. They told John Winchester to tell his past self of the date only because of what happens in 2017. How ever John told Thomas instead Sam your the one who does and that is you rise your mother from her grave. Anna adds Wait why do I rise our mother from the dead in 2017. Sam adds

That's enough Anna I'll take it from here and tell them A voice adds

Huh? Your...Anna said next Yes Anna, Hi Dad Uncle Kyle Uncle Sam.

Mary Susanne Dean adds He faints. Anna sighs

Any way I'm breaking so many rules coming to the past, Jaden is our guardian he's the one who sent me back. He dies sometime soon but Destiny some reason she protects him after you all think he died he goes into hiding until we are born. Any way by age 10 me, my brothers and cousin some how run in to him he tells us how he died and destiny told him the date and time to met us April 6, 2028 Dads birthday by this time hes been missing 10 years. We don't know what happen in 2018. For 16 years we have and got us no where. Then one day in 2034 A dragon appears to us says he has news He told us the events that are happening right now our Dad's not together them fighting and every thing else. So Emmett and I dig in to the past Anna the reason Kyle found you is because you help us in the future and someone from this time line caught wind of it you are dead in our time line but here your alive there for some one must saved you Emmett found out it was Dad who did from the year 2013 but what we don't know why does he disappear until 2037 Thanks for that Anna we tried every time on wards no one from the future would tell us anything even the people we trust Uncle Sam in 2017 you rise our grandmother from the dead because in our time 2037 to be exact Dad is dead, Uncle Kyle is too, our cousin is missing and our other Dad is to The time lord told you this_ John Winchester has called me once before to ask __about events of April 1 2018 because Sam sent him something from the future saying that Dean was dead, Thomas was missing, Kyle was hanged and his Son was also missing. This house disappeared in a tornado, and those events are tied to events yet to happen. _That happens in 2037 and why we don't know. Mary adds

So events in 2018 are tied with events in 2037. Kyle adds

Yes Uncle Kyle but we still don't know who or what we are dealing with in her time that's why Mary came back to find out. A males voice adds

Emmett Huh? You look different. Mary adds

Yes sis I do because I'm from the year 2038 trying to piece this together why when and how I don't know and you should go right now Castiel is on to you. Wait the one here she adds Yes he doesn't know I'm here his future self told him self that you came back to find out and I know who made dad disappear and the events yet to come. Jaden has killed future Castiel in my time reason is some thing he does very soon I can't say but it has to with Purgatory. Oh the beast it's harmless it want to be back with it's master and it's master is the Kipper family. Another beast from Purgatory is after Dad you find that out later. Crowley is also in on what Castiel does soon as well. The one who takes father is Hades but I went to 2037 to find out and was killed by you Uncle Sam because you didn't believe I was your nephew my brother had to come fix that and well a Time flux has happened there fore we have been going back and forth to fix what Dad couldn't Also in 2037 he told my brother events of 2018, Hades wants power and wants out of his side of hell but to do so he needs a Winchester dead, and A Kipper to have as his... Sex slave Dean adds groaning Right Dad So you faint when she came but not me whats the deal. Only way to stop Hades is gain control of Cerberus and Dad has that power. Emmett adds So that's why in 2018, but why for 19 years though Sam adds Wait you three but the time lord said you were 16 not 19 that doesn't make sense unless you guys sent him years before to our dad to warn him about our future there for I warned him about 2018 and events yet to happen.

Yes Uncle Sam I think that's why We can't stay any longer and Grandmother you guys must free her from the contract that Hades has but do so you need Lucifer's help before you send he back to hell Emmett adds

Wait how did she end up there in that part of hell, she didn't tell me in my dream. Dean adds Find Death He knows the events 22 years ago. Mary adds Wait how is Death involved hes one of the four horse men shouldn't he be protecting his great nice? Anna adds

Yes. The events 22 years ago, well I found out in 2025 some one makes a deal with Hades to get her in that part of hell. The contract was held by Yellow eyes and once he was killed by you guys it was put on auction in hell I don't know who got it but it was passed around more then once Ruby holds it in 2025 she told me and what else Dad being taking by Hades is was not part of the contract. I seen it How Ruby gets it well long story short she steals it to give to you Sam to make up what she did. Emmett adds

Sam sighs So the reason Jaden saves her is? He adds

Reason is because I said so and Winchester kids you should go before this time effects you, why you came I don't know You know once you get back to your own times that what you did may or my not have worked and Hades I should have know he would have done something like this.

Sorry Miss Destiny but we had to we couldn't leave our father's in the dark, about Hades they only had what Crowley told them We know the rules but Hades has mess with our family for last time and I had to do something because where I come from every family I have is dead or in hell Emmett adds

I understand My future self just told me why you came but she doesn't know why Mary came back.

Oh That's right Anna Don't kill Sam or Else Mary adds Sam looks at Anna Anna then looks at Dean Destiny sighs I see but why does she need to live she dies at his hands Emmett sighs She is the last living descendent of Vayne Kipper's kids other then Thomas father and his brothers The year is 1457 Vayne Kipper wife had a kid in 1457 but it died. Anna was born 25 years later to Vayne Kippers 12th oldest Son. Anna was killed 30 years later by a demon. There for becoming an angle. The angles thought she was human and rest of events with Anna happen. She must live or else we have no future and that is why some one wants us dead because of this they know about her and her past. They Kill Uncle Kyle, my sister, my brother, and our Dad's lover. Uncle Sam you pieced this together in 2033. The Kipper family has watch over us for years and I now know why Emmett adds Destiny sighs Well that explains more details of whats going on.

Yes but that's just half of the story, the real story is you all must find an item call Dragon Shield of Camelot it has the power to protect any thing only thing is its in the ruins of Camelot tower in England no human or Supernatural thing goes there. That I don't know why. I found out that Vayne Kippers wife had it She knew of these events We are the chosen ones I don't know what that means also A dragon from 2012 told us and he told us that we must be protected until our 18 birthday witch happens in 2034.

Wait your born in 2018? Kyle adds They nod.

Emmett groans in pain, Wait your pregnant with his kid aren't you. Sam adds Emmett sighs and nods Maybe I was ment to deliver it here and make it grow up in this time he adds looking at Destiny. Just then Kyle groans and bites his lip. I'm in labour and Emmett is too I know shows his Arm it was a pure sliver and so was Mary's and Emmett's. Our Dragon powers Dad said they would kick in but he dint know when Mary added That's because you need to meet some one with them, Kyle adds We never see you so why are they reacting now? Emmett adds

Your lives and your blood your true powers will come when your adults A voice adds

Huh? Vayne Kippers Wife? How? Sam adds

Yes I am, Miranda Kipper. Born 990 died 1990. _**"O Divine wings and scales **__**4 blades made from our kin they will find its way to my family Kipper, passed down by my wife's family maybe soon or maybe in time. Their blood **__**will awaken if the swords are near them, They will be our clans once they find them, it will come for them a beast neither from Heaven or Hell but from the depths of the souls All Kippers who have Dragon with in will give **__**the strength and power to the 4 heroes not brothers but cousins They will have help from those who are from heaven, hell and Purgatory"**_

Kyle, Thomas, Emmett, and his cousin are those heroes of this tale I'm still dead once kin are near well never mind. The 2nd beast from Purgatory will come soon our family has never killed it, most of our family died because of it only ones who can kill it are the four I said. Miranda adds

Well I understand now but Me I'm born 6 years from now. So how does me here being tied to this. Emmett adds

You should have been born December 19 2005 but Thomas got kick in the stomach you and your brother died. Destiny added Wait what... Dean adds

Yes Thomas was to give birth that weekend but his Dragon powers hid this fact he knew and Male Dragons that love each other they just have to come on the person they love more then once and it makes them prgo. Destiny adds

That's why he doesn't want to face me right now. Dean adds sighing

Yes he knew of his Dragon powers but didn't know for sure that he had them back then and Sam reason he doesn't want to fave you is I don't know why Destiny adds

Well what we did must fixed some of our time line because I feel my brother is alive and my sister is too Uncle Kyle your alive as well and Dad is still missing Emmett adds as he starts to fade Mary does

Any way Nice to see you again We love you and your the best father there is don't forget that you think your not fit to be a father when you raised myself Mary, and Jacob by your self after dad disappears. You try your hardest to find him by 2030 you do but your killed by Hades goons You left Jacob in charge to look after us every time you went on hunt's you never told us dad didn't either, we found out after you were killed. Ruby told us everything about you being hunters and how if you had kids you didn't want them part of it she even help us find Uncle Sam In 2019 you leave because of a fight you have with our dad any way We move in with Uncle Sam and from there we try to find dad our selves That's when You Uncle Sam teach us the value of family, Every one from the Kipper family is dead by this point expect Uncle Kyle and Thomas. Emmett adds

Please tell us we will understand Mary adds They fade.

Destiny sighs – So Hades has messed the time line, why hasn't Zeus done anything. She adds

That's because all but my self are trap in his hell. A voice adds

Poseidon? Sam adds

Yes Winchester Greek god of the water Poseidon at your service. What of Hades? He adds

My Aunt some how he has her hell contract and has start chain events in the future to kill our family's He does but my Niece and Nephew Deans Son and Daughter have stop him by warning us about what hes going to do and that is Kidnap my cousin for 19 years starting on April 1 2018 and we need to gain control of Cerberus to stop him and my cousin has that power to do so Kyle adds

So he's the down fall of Hades. Interesting and why is the Archangel of Destiny part of this, You only appear unless something to do with Fate. Poseidon adds

Cerberus that's why Destiny adds Hades is not it's true owner Thomas Kipper is.

How? Poseidon adds

That I don't know A demigod name Archer told me years ago I looked at Kipper tree and found out Hades had a kid. She adds

Yes I know of that Poseidon added

What Hades doesn't know is his Son was gay and the boyfriend was Joey Kipper. This dates back near the end of your war with Hades. Destiny said

Wait Vayne Kipper 4 oldest son, but he was no where to be found his body is no where to be found. Sam adds

Yes going on – Joey and him had kids and Thomas Father and his two brothers were born from there 2 son. Destiny adds

Hmm No wonder Hades doesn't talk about his Son, because he fell in love with a Dragon and his family. Poseidon adds

That's why Thomas went to Greece Kyle adds

Your right but I thought he would find what he was looking for and Uncle Poseidon I gave Cerberus up in a bet when he was a puppy. It was to my boyfriend as well. So I guess the Kipper family does own him A voice adds

Nephew I though you died that's what your father said. He added

No I wanted out Mom knew and I faked my death to live with Joey, I did for years I died in 2006 when Thomas was to die, I'm at rest now but what dads doing must be stop if she dies, well the horse men will be pissed and take war on the Greek gods for not stopping him The young man adds

Yes but all your aunts and uncles are trapped even Uncle Zeus. Poseidon said next. Don't tell me he's using that to summon that thing from Purgatory. The young man adds.

That beast so that's what Hades has done all Greek gods plus a living decedent of the four house men plus Kipper blood equals what though Sam adds. Your right Winchester if he's doing that then events that happen are part of this. The beast needs to feed and Kippers blood must be what it feeds on no wonder no Kipper alive has killed it, but I sense 4 who can. You there you related to Kippers aren't you Poseidon adds

Kyle nods My Son his Son and My ex boyfriend are the other three Dean added

Hmm I see but who he find that out from? Poseidon adds

That would be me and Archer told miss Destiny A voice adds Percy? Sam added

Oh. Hi Dad, Sam, Dean and you must be Thomas Cousin, Any way I found out from Cerberus when I first found out I was a Demi god I told my best friend Archer who told Miss Destiny. Percy adds

Poseidon sighs – Hmm So Hades didn't get all of the demi gods he added

Percy sighs – Yes but he has most of them chained somewhere and more in counting only me, my ex Girlfriend and boyfriend are ones left.

Ok that clears that up, Destiny added

Dean sighs Poseidon if Hades has every one wouldn't he be after you? Dean adds

That is a good question Winchester, I don't know why he hasn't come after me but I think he will in the future He needs all of the Greek gods and two Demi Gods to do so. Poseidon added

Well he has them I just found out by a hell hound that is in the care of Thomas Percy adds

Hell hounds are hells pets but I guess Thomas got my powers.

Hades son said

Wait the powers to control supernatural things or bond with them Poseidon adds

I guess both, He can make Demons tell the truth among other things as for the Dragon Shield of Camelot we need it does any one know where we can find it? Sam adds

Miranda sighs Yes I know of it, it was passed down in King Arthur court and King Arthur's son had it, It was to be passed to the Kipper family one of my brothers was a knight to King Arthur and was so loyal King Arthur said he would give it to our family. I don't know of where it is in England but it might be in the runes of Camelot or in King Arthur sons coffin I don't even know if its powers are real My brother said he saw them first hand but he was killed with our most feared weapon and that was two days before it was to be given to us. So King Arthur said to me that if his son died we would get it. She adds

His son died in 16 century Did his son hide it then? Sam adds Miranda sighs then responds to Sam's question Yes that's my guess.

Then what does this mean_** – O divine – what you seek is below, what it takes is a hero. O divine grant thy power.**_ Kyle added.

Miranda sighs yet again – that was written by my brother I don't understand it my self, Only thing I can think of is Purgatory.

Has any one been in Purgatory? Dean adds.

Yes one person, Thomas at the age of 13. A new voice added

How Mr Vayne Kipper? Sam added

Vayne looked at Sam, Dean, Kyle and the others then added Twice – Purgatory has been open the 2nd time by Thomas Kipper and the 1st time long ago. How Sam Winchester I don't know after he open the door all Kipper family was released. Among us, were werewolf's vampires and other supernatural creatures. We as Dragons have the power to call people from Purgatory and talk with our kind but we thy not have power or strength to open the door that is a power only the protector has and they are in this world find them and you know how to open the door. It has a cost for them I don't know of the cost. We must go Hades will pay for what he has done for we dragons know what has happened but because of certain events we can not tell you as for the Dragon blades find them they will help you as for the shield my wife gave you guys the only clue she can and I bless you Dean Winchester for I know of what to come, but be warned if you hurt him like you did back then, we will kill you that is a promise. Also Greek God Poseidon and nephew of him Hades has one of our kind if you find him please tell him to help the Winchesters for its his duty as Thomas Kipper's bodyguard.

They nod so does Dean. They leave. Sam, Kyle Destiny, Percy, Poseidon and Hades son sigh as they do.

We will go into hiding, you guys do what you got to do Poseidon said We will help from the sidelines and make sure Hades doesn't do anything Percy adds. If you find Joey he will help you as well. Hades son adds The three leave.

What now? Kyle adds Find Thomas Sam said No we find the swords then Thomas Dean added

I guess we can do it that way Sam said as the three get in the 67 Impala

_**AN: TBC- What will happen stay tuned. Do Ellen, Jo help Thomas or does what ever is hunting him get him Stay tuned with the next Ch Enter Vayne Kipper's Legacy.**_


	4. Enter Vayne Kipper's Legacy

_**Hi I'm Back with new Ch Called Enter Vayne Kipper's Legacy. This ch will Explain the dragon powers, Season 6 references will be in this Ch Mother of all Eve will be in a flash back of Thomas and purgatory will be in this Ch not much it will just explain how Dragons came through and the two beast's that are to come through as well and that will not be fully explained until Ch 6 or Ch 7. More of Purgatory will be explain this ch, most of this ch relates to season 6 but fully will be later on. Ch 1, 2, 3 & 4 were based off the all the seasons expect season 5 that will be in ch 6. Hints will also be in this Ch like the last two Ch. This will also explain How Thomas ends up with Dean Some chapters will have text that is bold and Italic that will be filler and this ch will have some. Flash backs will be Italic as well.**_

_**Jaden the Angel who saved Thomas from death will be in this Ch again See Ch 3 Disclaimer. Dragon's will be in this ch. The Kippers are descents of Dragons More is reviled in this ch Also I don't know if there was an archangel called Destiny but in this fic there is she will appear as well in more ch's to come. What happens to Dean and Thomas when the met again, What happens when Ellen & Joe see the Winchester boys again. Does Joy tell the Winchester' the truth is or is she hiding something. Stay tuned in this next Ch of Time fly's bye.**_

_**In this ch the hunt is on for Thomas, swords and the Items need to free Miss Kipper. What will happen. Jo and Ellen are shocked at what Thomas finds Stay with me in this bone crunching story of Supernatural.**_

_**Dean Sighs looks at the group and sits down, Anna comes over to Dean. The black Rabbit gave us this last Ch you should read it she adds. He nods takes it out of her hands and reads it it was a note from someone who wanted to protect Thomas as he reads this. Another black Rabbit comes and sits on Deans lap. This Rabbit falls asleep. Huh? Dean looks at it and takes what it held, Enter Vayne Kipper's Legacy. It read Dean looks at it Sam guys you should come here we got the new Ch. Hands it to Sam. Sam reads it going down the pages and reading the girls read along with him**_

_**ShikamaruChuninKibaNaru does not own supernatural crew or rights to the Television show only this plot and owns the Ooc's see last Ch for that. A voice added**_

_**Huh? You what you doing here? Wheres the bitch as well Sam adds **_

_**Hmm She's with Thomas training him as for why look at pg77. Sam and others do they read it Thomas and me are together been like that for years, he loves Dean but as you can see your brother doesn't care or he would look even harder for him that thing from purgatory is to come after him do you want him to be dead again he adds looking at Sam. No Jaden we don't that is why I want to help and get my brother out of this Same with Thomas as well.**_

_**I Know and I do too so on with the fic Jaden adds**_

_**Ch 4 Enter Vayne Kipper's Legacy.**_

_**Unknown Area. 2 months ago.**_

I'm from the year 2045 Anna, It has be 2012 hours and 7 months I've keep my self hidden I saw the events with my siblings I want to say something but I couldn't under Jaden orders Time travel is in the near future but not right now I don't know if Marry or Emmett know I also went back in time. Dad needs to know that is why I'm finding him. Uncle Sam and Uncle Kyle need to know as well so I'm the one who has been sending them texts Please don't tell them I guess they know the time line is messed as well. They need to find Joey Kipper for he knows events yet to come.

I understand Jacob, but why come to me? Anna added confused

Your very close with all them I thought coming to you would be easy then going to Jaden in this time. Jacob adds

I see. Ok I'll tell them, I don't know what's in store for all of us but I let them know I got information from a source. Anna said

Well I got to find Thomas, Jaden and Ruby and tell them about what Thomas was looking into because its deeper then they know Jacob added

Ok stay safe, if others like me come after you run or hide, people from the future can't stay long or else. Anna said next

I know that's why Jaden gave me seven months to do so. In the next Seven months Thomas will get his grace, the swords and shield will be found, Grams will be out of hell, Dean will see Thomas like said those events happen, So do the events of Thomas becoming a werewolf and there will be a pissed off Hades. Anything else that happens will fix the three time lines that are in flux now Jacob added

Anna smiles Your a true Winchester and I mean that.

Jacob laughs You said the same thing in the future that you are not killed in. He adds

Wait really? Anna said

Yes I got to go thanks. Jacob adds

_**2 months later**_

Thomas sighs, Dammit there's nothing here I need. He said Well try this Joe adds helping him look what he was looking for.

Ellen sighs then the door opens and a voice spoke.

Well, for one read meaning with in the meaning. A voice adds

Wait you look like...? Joe and Ellen add

Hi Miss Ellen, Godmother Joe. Dad, Aunt Ruby and Jaden. The voice adds Jacob? Thomas said. How did you know? Jacob adds hugging Thomas. I didn't your name popped in my head Thomas hugging Jacob back.

Oh sorry my full name is Jacob Wolf K. Winchester born April 2018. Jacob said

Ellen looks at Jacob. So your dad is Thomas and Dean. Why did you say my daughter is your god mother? Ellen adds looking at Jacob

Well I can explain that. Joe adds. I said to Dean if you ever have any kids if we are not together make me there godmother even if I'm dead. Joe added

Plus why am I your Aunt I'm not even related to you also I'm a demon You know that right Ruby said

Jacob sighs nods then speaks We grew up with you in Year 2025 and from that day we just called you Aunt Ruby. Jacob added

There must be a reason your back in this time, Greek god Cronus only has that power to send people from future to the pass. Ruby said

Yes, our time flux was messed by Hades, So Cronus appeared to me in hell Jacob added

Wait in hell? Jaden adds

Yes In Hell. I die in the year 2033 He made me a deal he said he would fix my time line if I found A map. I did. I also made a copy of it as well he does not know I did. Jacob said

So you were buried alive Basicly Ellen added

Yes January 1 2034 I was help out of my.. Never mind I don't need to explain that any way I went in to hiding like Cronus told me to. He was killed by Jaden January 1, 2045. Jaden found me told me events of what was going on. Jacob said

Let me guess I get his powers if I kill him I then send you back to this time, tell you to hide to right moment, tell me all this so I kill him before you make the deal so the flux that you come from is fixed. Jaden added

Yes but that's not the only reason you sent me. Jacob said next

Thomas sighs Your the one sending them texts to find me. Thomas adds

Yes that was another request you said to do I don't know why though. Jacob adds

I know the reason to met me. A voice adds

Mary Winchester? How? Ellen adds

That I don't know all I know is it has to do with the events Hades has done and Jacob you do look like my son even with the eyes Mary said.

Thanks Grandmother Winchester Jacob adds

So One dead Winchester plus Future Winchester plus one of his fathers equals what Ruby said

Time rip Jaden adds

Time Rip your right – to fix the time flux you must do something to alter that time flux. Ruby added

So Mary Winchester and Jacob Wolf Winchester equal one messed time line bringing them to this time line fixes one time line and the other was fixed by your siblings A voice adds

Destiny we met again Mary adds

Yes we do. So your here Ruby that is a good sign. As for what you guys just said is true a time rip. Both young Winchester came to fix part of a time line but what confused me was they said you were dead. I got a message from Jaden to be here at this time I didn't understand to now. The message I got was from Jaden in the future telling me to be here to hear this story I guess. She said

So all events from us being born to 2045 are connected then? Jacob added

Yes but in an alter time line Three to be exact and all have been fixed but one piece of the puzzle. Joey Kipper. She adds

That's why I'm here – He's in hell right now, Cronus has him he knows what is to come next and is your bodyguard. He knows what Hades is up to and has one half of those swords your looking for. Jacob said

That fills the missing link but why aren't you fading your siblings did. Destiny adds

I have more to tell them I guess, I'll keep sending texts to Dean, Sam and Kyle to they find you. One half of the swords your looking for are with Crowley he has them. Jacob said

No wonder why hes scared of me Thomas adds

Hmm that makes things easy but what of the shield of Camelot I heard it can't been found Ruby added

The Map Jacob said taking it out giving it to Thomas.

Ok, the map to find the Shield plus 2 swords but that still leaves 2 left where can they be Thomas adds That is good question Dad. Jacob said sighing.

Destiny sighs Wait unless Cronus has you under contact to work with him that's why you not fading. She added

Could be, I don't know my self so If you need me tell Anna she will know where to find me. Jacob said

Wait no wonder she left a cryptic message J.K.W will know what has happen he will come 2 months after events yet to happen. Jaden added

Yes she ment me I told her not to tell you guys unless she did that for a warning for me that some one knows that I do not belong here. Jacob said next.

Yes that is why I did that some one knows upstairs its hush who knows but they want to stop you from fixing events in your time and this time. They do not know of your brother and sister coming to fix events that have happen as well. A voice adds

Anna I'm surprised you find us and tell us this even though Thomas life force is blocked by Death so Angles can't find him, Also Ruby is being blocked by Desmond and me by Jaden from the future Jacob said.

Wait what? Thomas added

No wonder they haven't found you all even Ruby is off charts they can't even locate her. Anna adds

Why does Death have my soul blocked? Thomas Said looking at Jacob

I can explain that, he has it blocked because when you were to die, your kids were to be born and you become one of his workers but some one messed with that in the future by killing every Winchester, and Kipper therefore Hades took over taking your Mom, Joey Kipper, and the Greek gods to stop you from getting your grace back, he got those orders from someone or some one told him events that haven't happened only thing left to do is be with Dean in the Church before the set date, Also I think its Hades from the future Mary added

Hmm That Makes sense Anna & Destiny add.

Thomas sighs Jacob I'm sorry for events in your time, Dean and I didn't want you part of this life we tried so hard to keep you three out of it. That's what Future Anna said to me in a dream but what I don't get what she said.

_O, Hollow tree, the swords and Shield have once again in hands of a Kipper Thy take a vow to find the cave were these were once place, if you find a map keep it it will tell you more then you know. In thy cave you will find resting place of King Arthur Son, there you find something. Find J.W.K-W because he knows everything about King Arthur, his family and that time period. _

I know that last line means you Jacob but what do you know about King Arthur and his family that ties it to the items we are looking for Thomas added.

Stacy Kipper that's who, She was Arthur's Son's wife, She knew where the shield was among other things She knew what the rest of the Kipper family was Her Soul is some where in purgatory how do you think I got the map, that was buried with her.

Wait why would he dig her up? Anna adds

He dug her up in my time and is tying to bring her back to life but Hades stops him while that happen I came back to this time to do what he was going to do before it happens. She holds clues to events yet to come, she could predict the future that was giving to her by Yellow eyes, what he didn't know is she knew of events with Sam, Dean, Kyle, Thomas, Ruby, Jaden Ellen and Joe. Also before she died she made sure Yellow eyes never knew what she would do. That was pass her powers to an unborn child in the Kipper Family time line. Dad you are that child and you passed her powers to me. Jacob added

No wonder last year I repeated Halloween. Seven times be exact all with different endings but in the end I did get what was ment to happen. Thomas said

Yes that's only part of the power, You can look into souls of people as well, that's another reason Death holds you because of this power as for me he does as well. Jacob added

Wait if you seen this play out...Then why are you telling us Joe adds

Jacob sigh cuts his arm with a knife. Then looks at Thomas he does the same puts some herbs in a dish that he had along with the blade then Jacob chants I thy say these words Stacy Kipper our family you power has been passed to my father Thomas Kipper, and My self his son from the future You knew of this but you didn't know when. Yellow eyes he is dead like you told him he would that was done by Winchester brothers Sam and Dean My father as well, Mary Winchester is here from the grave, you said that as well, Ruby the backstabbing two timing, caring bitch is with Thomas and Jaden like you said as well. Thy bind this pact, Show your self from the depths of Purgatory for we will see your Soul Tell us what Hades wants form you and tell us what you know. Jacob said

The ground shook and sparks came from the dish that Jacob had put the blood in as well as the herbs.

A black aroua appeared in the room and a voice spoke.

I see I thank Thee Thy shall find what you seek in depths of tower thy lies in a square in Europe for you will find his body, there will be more clues along the way Power will come from the swords when placed witch will release my soul so I can finally rest in peace knowing my family has broken the curse. I have touch the swords and shield thy were made for my protection from demons in thy time. The monster you seek saw kill one of your own who knows the truth thy shall live longer thanks to events that have happened Thomas Kipper Hades wants your Mom's soul that why he's holding her, as for my flesh Joey Kipper he holds him because of your other powers you can speak Dragon tongue this is rare among Kipper family since most of the family are dragons. That combined with your power from the evil brothers is deadly. He fears you, Crowley and the Angels do to they tried to kill you, that's why Crowley was to find you when you were 12. Stacy adds

Wait why do the Angles want me dead if it wasn't god who rose me then who was it? Thomas said.

Jesus is the one who brought you back from the dead, God was the one who brought Dean back. You two were ment to be, the angles have been trying to mess this because of what happens in the future Jesus does rise from the dead like the bible says and the world well that happens 2045. Some how the real judgement day has been stop The fight between Michael and Lucifer was a sign Judgement was coming. Stacy says

That's why have the planet is dead in 2045 in my time Jacob says

Yes bye December 25, 2045 Judgement day happens, on that day God and Jesus make Thomas and Dean ruler of Heaven because of there actions they disappear and This doesn't go with the angels and a war breaks out in the end fourteen people live. Those are Ruby, Thomas, Dean, Kyle, Jacob, Mary Emmett, Sam, Anna Castiel, Joey Ellen Joe and Jaden even though he dies.

Wait we are the new Heaven? Thomas adds

No wonder they are not saying anything about you Anna added

If this is true then what about Destiny role then? Jaden said

Stacy sighs Her role well all I know it has to do with Thomas, his mother, Jaden and Dean. God kept that a secret from all the angels I don't know why and I see Jacob's role has ended Stacy said

Thomas looks at his Son, gives him a hug, If I don't remember this remind me Even though this is weird meeting my Son. If feels like I know you Thomas then chants Dragon's here thy voice protect my Son's Jacob and Emmett for I give you thy blood (Thomas cuts him self badly and lets blood drip to the floor) For I am your heir Thomas Aquarius Wolf Kipper Decedent of Vayne Kipper. I thy hold the Swords of Dragons with the shield of Camelot in near time. I am a dragon, Angel Human, and Werewolf. Here my cry Hades ruins there future make sure it doesn't happen do what it takes to stop him even if it means freezing me in Ice to protect you legendary clan.

A voice now speaks – Very well young one, we the dragon lords accept this task, Joey Kipper must be free for he knows our law. Jacob Kipper of the future you are your father's witness to this. We will do as the Kipper Heir says. Stacy Kipper we grant you full dragon, for your actions today, your soul will reborn You will have no memory but of that you once had when you live in the medieval time. Mary Winchester your soul is pure of heart we will grant you 8 wishes. We know the first one, you want to live with your boys that will be done instead of you dieing years ago, you go in hiding Sam, Dean and John or Yellow eyes will not know this. How ever events that burned your house down thanks to yellow eyes will still take place you will be trapped in the home John and kids will make it out, Johns obsession to kill Yellow eyes will still stand. Ellen You will go to the Winchester home that night and help Mary. She will rise Thomas instead of his Uncle but events with Sam, Dean and his Uncle will still happen. Destiny we the time Dragons grant you power of your own tongue. Jaden, Ruby and Joy events still happen. Thomas your death will still happen. Any Events in the near future buy Hades will be foiled. A dragon said

Mary sighs nods. I want my house to be locked off only to be opened by Thomas, my self, Dean or Sam. I mean my family home where I use to live. That is the second wish. The third is our Library there to have everything on Dragons, Kipper family and the dragon Lords, going back to medieval times even everything about angles, demons and lore. Also the shield and Swords of Dragons I want there as well. Fourth is Crowley having half the swords make sure he doesn't get them, make them hidden or some thing. Fifth Sam is smart I want him piece some of this together not all but some thanks to Ruby who will mention the Library to Sam and Dean. Six is well for Jacob and Emmett I want there Son to be safe and protected from everything that is evil because a Dragon told me there Son is a dragon lord in 2100. Mary added

The dragon lord speaks Yes I don't know what Dragon told you, only a few of us know of that, your Son Jacob becomes a Dragon lord because of law and for your actions saving us in the year 2077 Also Thomas, Kyle, Emmett and Anna help us rebuild our home Dragon lord adds

Does Purgatory have to do with your home? Jaden asked

No that is where our eggs are born, and creatures who are killed Thomas you enter Purgatory to find a Dragon egg years ago we told you to hide it It has hatch since that time and He will be a teen. His name Drago find him for he will help you get your full dragon powers. Joe & Ellen we know you help Winchester but you guys die in the upcoming war You two will reborn as Dragons and your souls will be in tact Sam will figure it out at a later time. Dragon lord says

Thomas nods so does Ellen & Joe.

So your saying if I kill a werewolf it soul goes to Purgatory?

Yes and there is more to Purgatory then everyone knows dragon lord adds

Souls! That's what Crowley wants but why? Ruby added

Yes Souls a lot to be exact, what we dragons know of Purgatory is the door was open long ago at a book meeting we don't know where but A woman is in charge of Purgatory you must have her blood, plus something else to open the door. Dragon lord adds

Then what about Eve? Mother of all who is she? Thomas adds 

I see you figured that out. She is our birth mother every creature you know she gave birth to, Werewolves, vampires Dragons, everything that is creature like. Dragon lord adds

So that is why there are Alpha's. Ruby added

Yes, to create more. Dragon lord said

So the first Alpha must be 20,000 years old or more how do we find one? Joe adds

You can't they are hidden, because they are a clue to Purgatory as well. Thomas said

Yes you are right young one the first Alpha's are hidden. Dragon lord adds

Wait if Crowley wants Purgatory then he would need the Alphas maybe thats what hes doing

Mary sighs I want my Sons to be happy, So Make a back account that has a lot of money in it and storage that has things on hunting and about yellow eyes what he did to Sam Kyle and Thomas along with information about Greek lore on Hades. Make it in the basement of the old house because knowing demons they will try to take my life again.

As for the last wish I let Thomas have that one. Mary said

I want everything that has happened unto this date including this to be written in a Dragon book found by John Winchester before he dies With in it a note from Mary and my self explaining what has happened and events leading up to this. Everything about Stacy Kipper as well written in there about her power among other things Also it will be written in Jacob and my blood as well. Plus put events starting from 2018 on ward until 2045 when Jacob comes back here. Put a waring in there about Lilith and how she is the final seal to reawaken Lucifer Thomas adds

Very well. Angels will not notice this as well. Dragon Lord added

Hey then what about me...? Ruby said

You will be written in there as a trust worth demon who is on Lilith's side but two time her working for Desmond as well. Thomas added

Ruby looks at Thomas Thank you saving my hide not once but twice. She said

Events with Winchester brothers will be different Ruby does help Sam but in the end she tells him shes working for Desmond as for Lilith she still dies by Sam's hands but instead of killing you Jaden steps in like he did and brings you here to Ellen's. Also Ellen and Joe will know all events instead being looped out like Mary surviving etc helping me and me living as well Thomas said

Agreed Jaden Ruby Ellen and Joe say

Very well it has been done what's left is for time to be rewritten the dragon added

_**Meanwhile **_

Sam sighs You sure thanks Bobby

Wait What did he say Dean adds turning a left going in to the motel that the three were staying at

Sam looks at his brother sighing Bobby knows Thomas last location His place Ruby showed up Bobby tried to kill her but she told him events with Thomas and Told him that they found the items and gave him a letter that was to be giving to us

_**AN: TBC in Ch 5 Time Rewritten**_


	5. bios

Ooc for Supernatural fic Time fly's bye

Thomas Kipper is a 22 year old human/angel/Dragon/Werewolf who is in love with the Winchester brothers. How ever events might change that Hes six feet tall and loves all. He enjoys life but had to lie for about 6 years because of some one who knew about him and what he is. The only people that knew that he faked his death where Joy, Holly, Jesse, Julie, Kyle, Chris, Louis, Eli Kipper & John Winchester. He also has a has a close bond with Kyle they also share a Sexual bond as well. They grew up together with each other in there lives Kyle is very protective of Thomas even will do anything for him. The same goes for Thomas he will do anything for Kyle.

Eli Kipper is his dad and Rose Kipper his mom Irene is her sister Chris & Louis Kipper are his uncles and Eli brothers Irene Kipper his Aunt and Rose sister Right now only family Thomas has is his uncles, Cousin/brother and his Dad his mom is trapped in hell because of a deal she made when Thomas was born.

Kyle Kipper is a 22 year old human/angel/Dragon who is Thomas Cousin Human wise and Brother by Angel blood and one of his best friends who he has a close bond with, Sexual bond as well. They grew up together with each other in there lives Kyle is very protective of Thomas even will do anything for him. Irene Kipper is his mom and Louis Kipper is his dad.

Best friends of Eli, Rose, Chris & Louis Kipper are Holly & Jesse Jones they are twins died the same day and became Angels nothing more is known about there Human past but a few things like they knew the Kippers and have known them a long time Julie Davis is an angel that met the twins after they died and became angels there job by an unknown source protect Thomas Kipper

Alistair James Oliver Is A Demon that knows Thomas because he saved him in a dream, Knows Kyle because of some trouble Kyle had with Lilith's hell hounds that were casing him and the rest he knows because of Rose

Joy Louise is a 22 year old human that knows about the Kipper family. She also knows about Winchester's being hunters and what they do, She is destined to help protect Thomas on orders by Desmond (this will be explained in ch4). She loves the Winchester brothers, Kyle and Thomas Just if they were her own brothers she thinks them as family.

Jaden is Thomas boyfriend he is 21 year old Angel who is loyal, to Rachael, Castiel, Raphael and Anna The others think his just an Argonaut young Angel who doesn't know what he's doing, they say he doesn't belong or fit in. He rather be here where he does fit in and belong, there fore he wants to be with Thomas whom made he feel that way.

Stacy Kipper was King Arthur Son's wife in my fic, her soul is trapped in Purgatory, Thomas group sets it free and they are told how it end there by Stacy her self.


End file.
